


The Elite: Maxon POV

by rbam03



Category: The Selection Series - Kiera Cass
Genre: Book 2: The Elite, Child Abuse, Completed, Emotional, Fluff, Love, Multi, Romance, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Teen Romance, Violence, kieracass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 26,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rbam03/pseuds/rbam03
Summary: "Everything?" she asked me with adoring eyes. I gazed at my beautiful girl, in awe that I could hold her in my arms right now. Amazed that someone like me managed to fall for a woman way out of my league."Everything, America. Always and forever."*language and sexual content
Relationships: Celeste Newsome/Maxon Schreave, Kriss Ambers/Natalie Luca/Elise Whisks, Marlee Tames/Carter Woodwork, Maxon Schreave/America Singer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

Lying here with her was probably the best feeling in the world. Being the Prince of Illéa had its perks, but lying on the grass in the warm Angeles air next to the woman I...like so dearly couldn't compare to anything. I truly felt calm.

"Do you know when the last time was that I really looked at the stars?" I asked her. She shifted her body a little closer to mine as she replied.   
  


"No idea."

"A tutor had me studying astronomy a few years ago. If you look closely, you can tell that the stars are actually different colors." I hoped she was impressed with my knowledge; I would do anything to get her to say she loved...

"Wait," she started, interrupting my thoughts, "the last time you looked at the stars was to _study_ them? What about for fun?"

I chuckled at the thought of having enough time to ever have _fun._ "Fun. I'll have to pencil in some in between the budget consultations and the infrastructure committee meetings," I joked. "Oh and war strategizing which, by the way, I am terrible at."

"What else are you terrible at?" She asked smiling to herself. She begin to run her hand across my chest, making it extremely hard to concentrate. I thoughtlessly started to draw circles on her shoulder.

"Why would you want to know that?" I asked amused by her prompt.

"Because I still know so little about you. And you seem perfect all the time. It's nice to have proof you're not."

I propped my head on my arm and faced her. She couldn't possibly think that of me could she? I'm as far from perfect as they come and my father would definitely have something to say about that. I studied her face. Her perfect lips, her bright and beautiful green eyes sparkling although it was dark out. If only she knew how badly I wanted to kiss those lips, how badly I wanted to tell her how I truly feel about her. She wouldn't think I was so perfect then.

"You _know_ I'm not," I said.

"Pretty close," she retorted. I couldn't even focus properly because of the little flickers of touch that were passing along our bodies. Every time she touched me, it felt like magic.

I smiled and shook my head. "Okay then. I can't plan wars. I'm rotten at it. And I'm guessing I'd be a terrible cook. I've never tried, so--"

"Never?" She asked incredulous. I replayed her tone to find judgment, but not a hint of it was there.

"You might have noticed the teams of people keeping you up to your neck in pastries? They happen to feed me as well," I said with a smirk.

"More," she softly demanded. "What else are you bad at?"

How could I tell her? I wanted her to feel the tug from my heart as I pulled her close to me. "Recently I've discovered this one thing..."

"Tell," she said in a hushed tone as if sharing a secret with me.

"It turns out I'm absolutely terrible at staying away from you. It's a very serious problem," I said in all honesty.

"Have you really tried?" She smiled.

I paused to pretend to think. How could I stay away from a woman that is perfect for me? "Well, no. And don't expect me to start." I heard some rustling in the bushes and figured a guard was coming. America focused her attention to him as he emerged, pulling away from me slightly.

"Your majesty," he said with a bow. "Sorry to intrude, sir, but it's really unwise to stay out this late for so long. The rebels could-"

"Understood," I said sighing. I silently curse him out for ruining the moment. "We'll be right in." I turned toward America, frustrated at myself. "Another fault of mine: I'm losing patience with the rebels. I'm tired of dealing with them," I said offering her a hand to stand. I was exhausted with this constant cycle.

"Hey," she said turning my face toward her, "I had fun." I nodded. Sure she did. Did she want her life to be this way with me? Is that why she was so hesitant on allowing herself to feel for me the way I do her? Marrying a prince is no easy task, but I wished she could ignore that part.

"No really," she said sensing my thoughts. "We should do it again sometime. You can tell me which stars are which colors, because I seriously can't tell." I could tell she was just trying to make me feel better.

"I wish things were easier sometimes, normal," I sighed. She wrapped her arms around me, forcing me to drop the blanket I was holding.

"I hate to break it to you, Your Majesty, but even without the guards, you're far from normal."

I smiled. "You'd like me more if I was," I said once again allowing the doubt to seep in.

"I know you find it hard to believe, but I really do like you the way you are. I just need more-"

"Time. I know," I said. "And I'm prepared to give you that. I only wish I knew you'd actually want to be with me when that time was over." I've never been so honest about my feelings, but I wanted her to know how I felt without revealing too much, allowing my heart to be broken. She broke eye contact with me and looked down at the ground. My face fell.

"Maxon," she whispered. Oh how I wished she would just say my name over and over again. "I can't tell you that. But what I can tell you is that I _want_ to be here. I _want_ to know if there's a possibility for..." Was she saying what I think she's saying?

"Us?" I asked softly.

"Yes. I want to know if there's a possibility for there to be an us," she said smiling. My heart leaped at her words. Although it wasn't a promise, it was a possibility. I moved a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I think the odds are very high."

"I think so too. Just..time okay?" I smiled, happy with her answer. The night could have ended in worse ways. Impulsively, I bent down to kiss her gently. She parted her lips and welcomed my kiss. "Let's go," she said pulling away too soon.

I went up to my room and fell onto my bed with a happy sigh. I wish America would just make up her mind, but I didn't want to rush her or freak her out. I wondered what was stopping her. I removed my suit and lay in bed in just my boxers, prepared to read until I fell asleep. A knock came outside my door. I quickly put on some joggers and a white shirt and walked outside my room, expecting my mother. I opened the door to find Celeste in a very skimpy nightgown, standing in front of my guards.

"Your Majesty," she said curtsying low enough for her cleavage to show. "I know it's late but I was wondering if I might talk to you a moment?"

"Of course, my dear." We walked down to the back staircase near the kitchen. She turned to face me and suddenly leaned in to plant a kiss on my neck. Shocked by her impulsive actions, I didn't stop her right away. Gathering my senses, I gently pushed her off of me. "I'm sorry Celeste, but I thought you wanted to chat?" I said awkwardly.

"Oh my apologies, Maxon," she said in a sugary voice. "I came here with something to say, but I couldn't help myself after seeing your dashingly handsome face, and amazing body." She raked her eyes over me, incredibly seductive. She was still incredibly close to my face and I could feel the air getting thicker.

"I appreciate your compliments, my dear, but's it's a bit late for this type of rendezvous," I said running my fingers through my hair. I had to stop this before it got too far and my bodily instincts took over.

She straightened herself and stepped back. "Of course, another time then, Your Majesty," she said winking. She turned and walked away and I stood there completely stunned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a version on Wattpad of this, it's a bit cleaner and more romantic? I guess? Anyway the user is rbam03 if you want to check it out!

I had just come from a meeting about the new rebel attack in Belcourt. Northerners thank goodness. They were becoming more and more frequent, especially since I had narrowed down the ladies to the six remaining elite. Although they were troubling, there were not nearly as bad as the rebel attacks from the Southerners. As I left the meeting room, my father approached me.

"I thought that meeting went fairly well," he said.

"I agree. I do wish, though, more could be done about damage control."

He looked at me sternly. "You ought to have said something, contributed more to the meeting then, Maxon. It reflects badly not only on you, but the royal family and the kingdom we represent when you sit there like a child unsure of what to say," he said coldly.

"Yes father, I'll do better next time."

"I can only hope," he said as he walked away from me. Nothing I do could ever impress him, ever show him that I'm doing my best and taking this seriously. He only sees me as a child, but expects so much more. Needing a distraction, I decided to head down to the gardens to take some photographs. As I walked down the hall to the elevator, I heard a groan come from America's room. I stopped outside and leaned against the frame of the open door. America was sitting bent over a stack of papers looking incredibly frustrated and incredibly beautiful. Her maids looked up and saw me and I hastily put my fingers to my lips, willing them to stay quiet. The smaller one let out a giggle, causing America to look up.

"You gave me away!" I said jokingly to her maid. America jumped up from her chair and ran into my arms as her maids continued to snicker.

"You read my mind!" she gushed. "Please tell me we can go outside. Just for a little while?" How could I say no to her. Besides, I was already on my way out there for a break anyway.

"I have twenty minutes before I have to be back," I told her. We walked down to the gardens, our place. I held her hand as we walked. "What are these?" I asked referring to her worn fingertips.

"Calluses. They're from pressing down on violin strings four hours a day."

"I've never noticed them before," I said incredulously.

"Do they bother you?" she asked, her face downcast. I stopped walking and led her to face me. I kissed each of her fingertips.

"On the contrary. I find them rather beautiful," I said as she blushed. I pecked her nose as we continued walking. "I've seen the world -- admittedly mostly through bulletproof glass or from the tower of some ancient castle -- but I've seen it. And I have access to the answers of a thousand questions at my disposal. But this small hand here? This hand makes sounds incomparable to anything I've ever heard. Sometimes I think I only dreamed I heard you play the violin, it was so beautiful. Those calluses are proof that it was real." She looked into my eyes like I had just said the most adorned words she's ever heard.

"Do you really have the answers to a thousand questions?" She asked with big eyes.

"Ask me anything and if I don't have the answer, I know where we can find it." She pondered for a moment, unsure of what to ask me.

"What's Halloween?" she finally asked. I'd never heard of such a thing which, in a sense, was a tad embarrassing as the Prince. "Not so certain now, Your Royal Smartness?" she smirked, teasing me. I threw her a fake pout before grabbing her hand once more and breaking into run.

"Come with me. We have to hurry," I said pushing past the guards and reentering the palace.

"Maxon!" she shrieked, "I can't keep up in heels!"

"Come on, come on you'll love this," I whined. Why did women choose to wear such god awful shoes all the time? We headed toward the north corridor, near the area where the _Reports_ were filmed, but ducked into a stairwell before we got there.

"Where are we going exactly?" she huffed as I led her up.

"America, you have to swear never to reveal this chamber to anyone. Only a few members of the family and a handful of guards even know it exists." I knew I was pushing my boundaries and if father ever found out...well I know exactly what price I would have to pay.

"Absolutely," she said with wide eyes. The look on her face was enough to disperse the doubts in my head for now. I scanned the stairwell and hall to make sure we were alone and reached behind the frame of an old picture and the painting swung forward revealing a little door. America gasped. She looked around the windowless room with shock on her face. I let her look around while I turned toward the computer on the desk behind me.

"What's that?" she asked.

"A computer. Have you never seen one?" I said then mentally slapped myself as she shook her head. Why would I ask such a stupid question? She used to be a five. She'd probably never seen a ballgown before coming to the palace, much less a computer. "Not many people have them anymore," I said covering up my mistake. "This one is specifically for the information held in this room. If anything about your Halloween exists, this will tell us where it is." I punched it in and three results appeared. I ran over to the bookshelf.

"Ah this one should be interesting," I said picking one out of the row.

"How so?" she asked coming up behind me. I could feel her breath on my neck and it was doing something strange to me.

"This, Lady America, is one of the volumes of Gregory Illéa's personal diaries."

"What?" She said astonished. "Can I touch it?"

"Of course." We read through the section about Halloween, explaining that it was a holiday that celebrated-- well not much anything. Just a time for people to dress up and have fun and for children to go door to door looking for candy. My time was running out and I had to get back for my next budget meeting.

"Would you like to keep reading it?" I asked her. She snapped her head up.

"Am I allowed to do that?" She asked in awe.

"No," I chuckled, "but I trust you to keep it hidden well."

"I will give it back to you in a couple days, I promise." I smiled at her before kissing her cheek and going back down to my meeting. She truly was perfection.


	3. Chapter 3

The evening following the _Report_ , with America's publicly well taken suggestion about making the draft voluntary, I rushed to her room. Negating my manners, I burst into her room eager to share my exciting idea.

"I had an idea," I said shutting the door behind me.

"Your Majesty," said her maids in a chorus before all dipping to graceful curtsies. One of them dropped her pins.

"Oh let me help you," I offered bending down.

"It's alright," she insisted, a furious blush over taking her face. She and the other backed out of the room, but not before making wide eyes at each other.

"Oh, um goodnight, miss," said the small one, backing out of the room. Once the door was shut, America and I broke down in laughter.

"They're a funny lot," I said. I should really learn their names soon.

"They just admire you so much," said America with a grin. I waved away the compliment.

"Sorry to interrupt," I said just now realized how impolite it was for me to enter a woman's chambers without knocking.

"It's fine," she said pulling out her last pin from her hair. It fell down her shoulders like an erupting volcano as she ran her fingers through it. "Do I look okay?" she said turning in her seat. I swallowed slowly and nodded. She was breathtaking.

"Anyway this idea," I started, hoping she hadn't noticed me staring.

"Do tell."

"You remember the Halloween thing?"

"Yes. Oh I still haven't read the diary. It's well hidden though," she promised.

"No worries, nobody is looking for it. Anyway, all those books said it fell in October right?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Well it's October now. Why don't we have a Halloween party?" I suggested. I held my breath waiting for her response.

"Really? Oh Maxon could we?" she exclaimed with a bright smile.

"Would you like that?" I asked finally letting out a breath.

"I would love it!"

I explained the plan, to have everyone in the palace dress up and to announce it to the public so everyone could celebrate. "Your sister would love that, yes?"

"Of course she well. Everyone will!" she said bouncing in her seat. I pursed my lips.

"How would she like celebrating here, at the palace?" America's eyes practically bulged out of her head.

"What?"

"Well I'm supposed to meet the family of the Elite at some point during the competition. What better time than now? All the siblings--" She cut me off by jumping into my arms.

"Do you mean it? Could they really come?" she asked with glassy eyes.

"Of course. I've been longing to meet them," I said. "I know you love them and you'd do practically anything for them." I felt her smile against my chest. "After all you stayed in the selection for them," I said. I wished it were untrue, but if time is what America needs, then time is what I'll give her. She jerked away from me.

"Maxon," she started slowly, "They may have been part of the reason I stayed in the beginning, but they're not why I'm here now. You know that right? I'm here because..."

My heart was practically leaping out of my chest. "Because?" I needed to hear her say it. I was seconds away from ending the whole selection if she said the words. She bit her lip, staring into my eyes. My god she was sexy. Without even trying. "Because?" I asked again smirking. She threw me a flirty smile and began to walk past me toward the door.

"America Singer, you get back here," I chuckled running in front of her. I wrapped my arms around her waist bringing her closer to me. "Tell me," I begged, inches from her lips. She pressed her lips together refusing. Oh so she way playing with me. "Fine, then I shall have to rely on other means of communication." I pushed my lips against hers and she dipped back a little. She brought my closer, wrapping her hands around the back of my head. I parted my lips slightly, deepening the kiss. All of a sudden, I felt tears streaming down her face.

"Darling, what's wrong?" I asked softly. She sighed.

"I don't want to leave all this." I laughed, thinking about when she first arrived and described the castle as a "cage".

"It does grow on you eventually," I said.

"You can be so stupid sometimes, Maxon," she said wiping her face and smiling. "It's you. I don't want to leave you." I stood in shock of what I just heard.

"Me? You want me?" I asked her. She nodded. "But--How---What did I do?"

She shrugged. "I just think we'd make a good us."

"We'd be a wonderful us," I said drawing her near. I kissed her again, with more passion. I wanted her to feel my love for her. "Are you sure? Absolutely positive?" I asked once more. She smiled and nodded her head. I wanted to believe it, I wanted to so badly but I couldn't help the doubt that started creeping into my head. What would my father have to say about this? If America were to eventually become my wife, what would she have to say about my--. No. I mustn't think such thoughts. We sat on her bed and I let her head fall on my shoulder. These quiet moments were the ones I adored the most.


	4. Chapter 4

After leaving America's room, I headed down to my father's study to propose my idea. I wasn't sure how he would take it, but this time I wasn't budging. I knocked on the door and waited for him to acknowledge me. 

"Come in," he boomed. 

"Father," I said entering, "I have an idea I wanted to share with you." I explained my idea for the Halloween party, and the benefits that came with it such as meeting the family of the Elite. "Also, it would appease the people, no?" He pondered over it. 

"It seems like a fine idea. When will this occur?" 

I internally pat myself on the back. "Next Sunday." He gave one single nod. 

"I wanted to ask about your progress with each of the girls. How is it coming along? Because you know that if this 'Halloween party' happens, that there would need to be an elimination," he said. 

"It's okay," I said starting to panic. I had been spending all my free time with America, that I hadn't really been with the other girls much. 

"Okay isn't good enough. You're looking for a partner, a companion as well as a wife, Maxon. This isn't a game nor something to be taken lightly." There's the response I was expecting. 

"Father," I began slowly, "What do you think of America Singer?" 

"The five?" he practically snorted. "She's fine I suppose. Why? Thinking about sending her home? That's a good idea."

"No," I said quickly. I didn't want to explain that I was falling in love with her, not now. I would tell him eventually. "I was simply curious." 

"Hm. So if that's all, then you may go now," he said waving me away. I left his study feeling deflated, as usual. I had to see all the ladies tomorrow to go over the plans for the Halloween party. I would spend time with some of them after. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the all the planning and photography the next afternoon, I decided I would spend some time with Elise and Celeste since I hadn't seen them exclusively for some time. I went down to the Great room and sat to chat with Elise. 

"How are you, Lady Elise?" I asked. Our relationship was more formal than most. She was just so rigid. Elegant, but rigid. 

"Fine, thank you Your Majesty. And you? It must be exciting to prepare for the party." 

"Yes, very exciting if not slightly nerve-wracking. Are you excited about it?"

"Quite," she replied. Her eyes gazed across the room at Natalie who was sipping tea as she and her maids went over a few sketches. She smiled slightly, her shoulders relaxed. 

"Well it was nice to chat with you, my dear," I said standing up from the table. Her eyes shot back to me as I excused myself. 

"Likewise, Your Majesty." She, too, stood from the table and went over to sit at Natalie's table. Within seconds she was smiling and laughing, two thing I had not seen her do since she came to the palace. At least not around me. 

Later that week I made my rounds with all the girls. On Tuesday, I went over to Celeste's bedroom and knocked. She opened the door with flourish, wearing only a bathrobe. 

"Oh dear, I'm sorry for intruding," I said blushing furiously. 

"It's no problem, Max," she said sweetly. Max? "I was just running my bath. My useless maids have no idea the kind of comfort I need. Why would they coming from a family of sixes anyway," she said without a hint of shame. She rolled her eyes before focusing her attention back to me. "Anyways, is there a reason you came?"

"Oh I came to chat with you a bit, maybe ask if you wanted to accompany me to the golf course? But since you're busy, we can reschedule for another time."

"Oh don't be silly, I'll be out in just in just a few minutes. Wait for me?" she said leaning in to plant a kiss on my lips. I nodded and stepped outside her room. I didn't know how to feel about Celeste. I knew that she was a manipulative person who had almost had everything handed to her, but wasn't I the same?

\------------------------------------------------

**_This is a bad chapter I know, I'm sorry lol_ **


	5. Chapter 5

The night of the Halloween party was near and I was incredibly nervous to meet all the families, especially the Singers. I wanted America to be mine forever and I was prepared to take her hand as soon as she was sure, but I also wanted to get permission from her father. On the day of the meet and greet, all the Ladies ran to their families as a rush of excitement filled the room. I spoke with all of them for a minute or two. America's family was just has she had described to me, minus her brother Kota and her pregnant sister. As soon as she saw them, she broke into a smile that never left her face. Elise's family was...rigid much like her. Her brothers stood and spoke like soldiers, practically emotionless too. I couldn't help but notice that one of them was slightly more protective of her, like he had witnessed her getting hurt before and would do anything to stop it. 

Later that day after I had briefly spoken with all the families, I decided it would be a good time to talk to Mr. Singer. While in the Gentlemen's room smoking cigars, I asked him to speak with me out in the gardens. 

"Mr. Singer, firstly I would like to commend you for raising a wonderful woman like America. She has become someone I admire with deep affection."

"Thank you." He paused for a moment as if thinking about whether he should speak or not. 

"If you have any concerns or anything you would like to ask, please do."

"What are you intentions for my daughter?" He said. He stopped walking and turned toward me. Although his eyes were soft, he stood straighter and fixed his eyes on me in an intimidating way. I took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. 

"Mr. Singer, part of the reason I brought you out here was to speak to you about that. America doesn't yet know this for sure, but I intend to marry that woman. I can't think of anyone I've ever met or ever could meet that could make me feel the way she does."

"And what is that feeling?" 

I hesitated. I knew that America and her father were close and I didn't want her to fully know my intentions until she was sure her feelings for me were grounded. I sighed. "Loved. She makes me feel loved and wanted and above all else, happy. The thought of a life without her makes my heart physically ache," I admitted. Her father smiled at me. "I wanted to ask for your blessing. Should America reveal that she too would love to marry me, I want to know that you approve." I gulped and awaited his answer. He paused, and then held out his hand. 

"Nothing would make me happier, Your Highness." I took his hand and shook it eagerly and sighed with relief. As we made out way back to the palace, Mr. Singer slapped me on the back and threw his arm around me which caught me by surprise, but made me smile nonetheless. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please give me kudos if you enjoy this and comments if you don't! I wanna know what you want me to write.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My eyes made it to America and the breath was knocked out of my lungs. She was sitting down gazing at my parents in the most amazing dress she'd ever worn. She seemed to look like a butterfly. If I wanted to stick to the plan, I would have to force myself not to look at her all night. I glanced at Elise and Natalie who were sitting in a corner together giggling over something and sauntered over to their table.

The night of the Halloween party was finally here. It took me several hours to come up with a creative costume, but eventually I set on a pirate. I stood at the top of the grant staircase and waited for my Mother and Father. They both came out looking regal and extravagant. 

"Mother you look wonderful, that color very much suits you,"I said with a smile. "And Father, your "costume" is well made as well," I said with air quotes seeing that he was still dressed as a king. "You look great."

"And you look ridiculous," he said harshly, eyeing me up and down. My smile faltered. "There are guards around here than managed to clean up better than you. Have you even shaved?" 

"Well see, Father, I'm a pirate so I'm meant to look a bit rugged." He merely scoffed and proceeded down the stairs. Leave it to him to try to ruin my mood. 

"You look dashing, sweetheart," whispered my Mother before she followed him down the steps. 

\-------------------------------------------------

We entered the room in a row. 

"Ladies of the Selection, gentlemen of the guard, and friends and relatives of the royal family, please welcome King Clarkson, Queen Amberly, and Prince Maxon Schreave!" called out the DJ as we entered. The band resumed playing with a lively tune. I bowed, before walking away from my parents. My Father graciously took my Mother's hand and kissed it before taking her to the dance floor. I scanned the room, admiring all the beautiful dresses and creative costumes. All the Elite looked marvelous. My eyes made it to America and the breath was knocked out of my lungs. She was sitting down gazing at my parents in the most amazing dress she'd ever worn. She seemed to look like a butterfly. If I wanted to stick to the plan, I would have to force myself not to look at her all night. I glanced at Elise and Natalie who were sitting in a corner together giggling over something and sauntered over to their table.

I avoided America the whole night until the very last dance. It wasn't until I pulled her close to my chest that I realized she thought I was avoiding her because I was sending her home. I assured her that her idea was far from the goal I was trying to accomplish. 

"America, the truth is," I paused and took a deep breath, "there's only you for me here. I lo- wish that you would stay with me forever and be mine." I held my breath and waited for her to push me away, but instead in her eyes I saw it. Everything I was waiting for, wishing for. I drew her closer to me, as close as possible. 

"I want that too, Maxon," she breathed. I'm sure she heard my heart beating out of my chest. Her body was so achingly close to mine I just wanted to take her away and give her every piece of me. I gently lifted her chin and planted a soft kiss on her head. At the end of the night, I made a toast to my future wife while never taking my eyes off my beautiful girl. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "America? What are you doing here?"
> 
> "I couldn't sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about you." She was wearing a silk nightgown that made her skin glow. Her chest was slightly exposed and rising and falling quickly.
> 
> "Nor I. Come and sit with me." I said patting the bed. She walked over, but instead of sitting in front of me she leaned forward and kissed me. I felt drunk. I pulled her onto my lap so she was straddling me as she weaved her fingers into my hair.
> 
> "This is very bad of us, love," I groaned. "If we get caught-"
> 
> "Maxon," she said on my lips, "shut up." That's all it took to silence me. She lifted my shirt off as I wrapped one arm around her body to bring her closer and one hand stroking her thigh.

I lay in my bed that night thinking about her. She wants to marry me. She really wants me. I don't think my heart has ever been this happy. I finally told her how I really felt and she didn't reject me like I had thought she was going to. I slept soundly for the first time in months. I even dreamed.

_"Maxon?" she called out. I rose from my bed and sat up straight, rubbing my eyes._

_"America? What are you doing here?"_

_"I couldn't sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about you." She was wearing a silk nightgown that made her skin glow. Her chest was slightly exposed and rising and falling quickly._

_"Nor I. Come and sit with me." I said patting the bed. She walked over, but instead of sitting in front of me she leaned forward and kissed me. I felt drunk. I pulled her onto my lap so she was straddling me as she weaved her fingers into my hair._

_"This is very bad of us, love," I groaned. "If we get caught-"_

_"Maxon," she said on my lips, "shut up." That's all it took to silence me. She lifted my shirt off as I wrapped one arm around her body to bring her closer and one hand stroking her thigh._

_"America," I panted. She tugged on my hair making me moan and lifted my eyes to meet hers._

_"I love you," she said smiling. Suddenly there were loud banging noises. A group of what sounded like rebels were outside the door shooting to try to break the door down. America screamed as the banging got louder and louder and..._

I jolted upright covered in sweat and breathing heavily. I ran my fingers through my hair and tried to calm my nerves. The banging resumed.

"Your Highness! Your presence is requested in the throne room, please come immediately," said a guard from outside the door. I threw on my robe and followed one of them down to the room.

"It's about time you woke up," said my Father as I entered.

"What's this all about Father? It's 5 in the morning."

"One of the Elite has been caught committing treason against the royal family."

My breath stopped. It couldn't be America, not after last night. My guess was Natalie and Elise. Although I hadn't said it aloud, the two of them seemed closer than friends. Elise more so than Natalie. If I sent them home it would just make my job easier.

"Who?"

"Marlee Tames." My body froze. No, no no. "She was caught slagging up against Officer Woodwork by our cameras last night. The punishment for something like this is death so-"

"No!" I yelled. My Mother looked up at me for the first time, tears in her eyes. "No there has to be another option. Please Father. She's-" I almost said she's America's best friend but I was already on thin ice. "She's a favorite of the people and death here may seem too harsh."

"I always knew you were soft, but I never suspected you to forgo your duties as a prince. You're an embarrassment," He scoffed. I stepped closer to his face.

"You may chose to forget, Father, but yes I am a Prince. I have power over what happens to these ladies in _my_ selection. What I say, goes." His eyes blazed and for a moment I almost backed down.

"Fine," he spat. "She will not be pardoned, though. Both of them will be sentence to fifteen lashes. The hands for the girl, the back for the boy. That will show the other ladies not to disobey the laws that we have set in place." He said bringing my Mother's body closer to his. I noticed the way he said "girl" and "boy" with so much disgust. "It will happen in a few hours. They've already been chained up and sent to the cells downstairs. Go get cleaned up. I'll send for the ladies to be prepared to get up." My mother suddenly stood and left the room. "You and I will finish this conversation later," he growled. From the look in his eyes I knew exactly what kind of conversation he meant and I shuddered. He stormed out leaving me in the room.

I ran back to my bedroom and paced the floor. I didn't blame Marlee for falling in love with someone that wasn't me, I already had America. America. She'll hate me for this.

"FUCK!" I screamed throwing my desk. I raked my hands over the walls, knocking down all the photographs. I smashed half of the vases in the room, ripping down my curtains as I cursed. America will never forgive me for this and there's nothing I can do about it. I sunk down to the floor in the dark corner of my room and cried.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got down there and the sight of Marlee almost made me turn back around and hide in my room. I didn't see Officer Woodwork nearby and I didn't want to think about what they could be doing to him. Marlee's eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were stained with tears. She sat on the bench huddled over herself. Her once beautiful dress was torn to shreds, the wings of the butterfly hanging limply by her sides. It appeared that Officer Woodwork had draped his coat across her shoulders, but nonetheless, she shivered from the draft.

I finally pulled myself together and got dressed for the mournful event that was about to occur. It wasn't even just the fact that America would be distraught over this, I was also scared and shaking at the thought that I had to do this to Marlee. She was nothing but kind and sweet to me from the moment she arrived and now...the thought made me queasy. I straightened my tie and head down to the cellars. 

I got down there and the sight of Marlee almost made me turn back around and hide in my room. I didn't see Officer Woodwork nearby and I didn't want to think about what they could be doing to him. Marlee's eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were stained with tears. She sat on the bench huddled over herself. Her once beautiful dress was torn to shreds, the wings of the butterfly hanging limply by her sides. It appeared that Officer Woodwork had draped his coat across her shoulders, but nonetheless, she shivered from the draft. 

"Lady Marlee," I said gently. She lifted her head tentatively as her eyes watered. 

"Oh Maxon, I'm so sorry!" she cried. "I didn't mean for it all to happen this way. I know I should have loved you but as soon as I saw Carter, I don't know what happened but it was so real. Even though we haven't been able to officially get married, I suppose "until death do us part" makes sense here." She said the last bit hanging her head with tears falling down her cheeks. 

I took a deep breath. "That's not going to happen."

"What? But I heard some of the maids saying--"

"Never mind that." I sighed and walked up to the cell bars. "Lady Marlee I'm so sorry this is happening to you. I did by best to get you guys off but my father...you'll have to withstand several lashes to your hand. I wish there was more I could do."

"It's okay. I know it's not easy being Prince." She sniffled and paused. "How's she taking all this?"

I bowed my head. "Nobody apart from a few guards and maids know. I...truly I don't know how she'll take this. I thought we were in a pretty good standing last night, but after this happens-" my voice cracked. 

"It'll be okay Maxon," she said. "If she feels the way I think she does, she'll forgive you for this." I nodded. 

"I brought some things to help ease the pain after. Some ointments and bandages. You'll need to spray your hands first so Carter will have to help you. Then put the ointment and let it sit for 10 minutes. It'll sting really badly at first, but trust me it'll ease the pain. Give this box to Carter. There are items in it more suited to tend to a torn up back." I gave her the boxes and started to turn around. 

"How do you know so much about this?" 

Just hearing those words made my back tingle. Without turning around I sighed. "You'll be okay Lady Marlee. Just...breathe and close your eyes. It'll be over sooner than you think.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She looked at Lady Marlee's tattered clothes and Woodwork's bruised and bloodied face and tears filled her eyes. She covered her mouth in shock or horror and turned toward me. She made direct eye contact and looked at me as if to say how could you. I flinched and looked away. If I looked at her I would fall apart.

It was worse than anything I could have imagined. I'd never had to go through motions like this before. It was definitely a way for my father to test me. If I failed, he'd just have another excuse to call me weak and belligerent. I sat next to my parents as the crowd swelled. My palms were sweaty, my neck was sweaty...hell everything was sweaty. I was shaking violently. Any moment now, America and the rest of the Ladies would emerge into the crowd and be exposed to the horrible reality of the morning after a wonderful night. 

"Quit fidgeting, Maxon," said my mother. "You're making people uneasy by doing so. You must remain composed. Show no emotion." I nodded solemnly and put a poker face despite my queasiness. I had to sit and watch as people I knew were beaten and stripped of their castes, just for being in love.   
The girls all emerged from the curtain with confused looks on their faces. They all turned simultaneously and saw the contraptions sitting on the stage. Worry coated their faces as they were shown to their seats. I stared at America's face unsure of her expression. The guards announced the arrival of Lady Marlee and Officer Woodwork onto the stage and silence fell over the crowd at the sight of them. Gasps and sobs came from Lady Marlee's parents but all I could focus on was America's face. The look I saw now, the expression I read was pure anguish. I couldn't let my form drop though. She looked at Lady Marlee's tattered clothes and Woodwork's bruised and bloodied face and tears filled her eyes. She covered her mouth in shock or horror and turned toward me. She made direct eye contact and looked at me as if to say how could you. I flinched and looked away. If I looked at her I would fall apart. It was torture listening to Lady Marlee's screams and wimpers as the whips came down. I heard Woodwork telling her that he loved her and in a moment of weakness I was envious of him. Envious of the way he could tell that woman he loved her so easily, knowing she loved him just as much. 

"Marlee! No! Please stop! Maxon make them stop!" America cried from the sidelines. It took everything in me not to run to her and tell her everything would be okay and that I could fix this, that I would fix this. 

"Maxon I know you can hear me!" she wailed. I ignored her. My father glanced at me, silently ordering me to keep my composure. "GET OFF OF ME! MARLEE! MARLEE I'M COMING!" I turned subtly to see my America fighting the guards and almost reaching the steps to the stage. I don't know what she planned to do when she got to the top, but my heart swelled at the thought of her fighting and risking everything to protect her friend. Eventually the guards dragged her back and tugged her toward the palace. 

"Marlee I'm so sorry!" she cried out as she disappeared behind the curtain. I swallowed hard and close my eyes. I couldn't take much more of this. I knew Lady Marlee was strong and that she wouldn't let this destroy her life. Officer Woodwork would take care of her too. They would take care of each other.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Everything will be okay, I promise you. You'll be safe here and I'll protect you and when she's ready, you can both run. I'll cover for you."  
"You're a good person. Thank you so much."  
"It's my pleasure."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wait. Don't make a decision about us now, America please. I know you hate me for what happened but don't make a rash decision now. I'll give you space, I'll give you whatever you want, but please don't do this. I'm begging you." Tears filled my eyes. She walked back to her bed and lay down facing away from me.   
> "America."  
> "I want you to leave," she whispered so quiet I almost missed it. I sighed. I moved to kiss her forehead but she moved away from me. I stood up and hung my head. I left her room feeling utterly defeated.

"She's not doing well, your Highness," said her head maid.   
"I just...I need to see her. Please." She nodded and moved around the corner. I took a deep breath and gently knocked on the door. Silence. "America?" I called out. No response. I pushed open the door and hesitantly walked in. It was quite a mess. She had trashed her room and was lying on top of her sheets with her back toward me.   
"America darling?" I walked over to her bed and sat on the edge of it. "Please talk to me." Some muffled words came from her mouth. "Pardon?" She rolled over so she was facing me, but refrained from looking me in the eyes.   
"How could you?" she whispered, her voice hoarse and strained. Her eyes were red from crying and her hair looked whiplashed. Her face was puffy and blotchy from the tears and some of her eye makeup was running. Somehow even now, she managed to look beautiful. I closed my eyes and swallowed.   
"I didn't have a choice America, you have to believe me," I pleaded. "The punishment for something like this is death and if the cameras hadn't caught them the other night, I would have let them off the hook. Father wanted them to endure the punishment they lawfully deserved, but I gave them what little mercy I could to-"  
America bolted upright. "Mercy!? You call that mercy, Maxon? What the hell is wrong with you!" she said waving her hands and pacing the room. "My best friend just got publicly humiliated in one of the worst ways possible for loving someone that god forbid isn't you. Her lover did everything he could to protect her while getting whipped to a point that could kill someone!" She paused and fell into a fit of coughing before continuing. "Have you ever seen someone get whipped before? Is this something you've grown up enforcing and watching? Is this what it's like to be the princess because if so, I want absolutely no part in it. You just...sat there and watched. You sat there and did nothing." At the last line she broke down. She started sobbing uncontrollably. "Oh god, oh god. Why didn't she tell me what was going on? I could have protected her, I could have-- oh god. How could she be so carless. I'm a terrible friend, I'm so foolish."  
I attempted to comfort her by placing my hand on her shoulder but she jerked away from me. "Don't you dare touch me Maxon Schreave."  
"America," I said trying to control my emotions, "you have to understand that I never wanted this to happen. Watching it.. I've never done that before. As the prince I had to keep my composure." How many times had I thought that already today. It was getting tiring having to hide my true feelings. "You have to understand."  
"I don't have to understand shit!" she sobbed. I lowered my head. I couldn't imagine how she felt now, but seeing her this way, knowing what she just had to watch made my heart feel like it was being torn to shreds. I was supposed to protect her from things like this not expose her to it. Then again, if she did become the princess, she would have to learn how to get through things like that.   
"I'm so sorry, America. I'll tell the maids and workers in the kitchen to postpone our plans for today. We can tell everyone about us another day. For now, everyone needs time to rest and think." She turned and for the first time looked into my eyes. A bewildered look spread across her face.   
"You couldn't possibly believe that I still want to go through with this," she said. My heart dropped and shattered to bits. "After what I just saw, I can't.. I don't think,"  
"Wait. Don't make a decision about us now, America please. I know you hate me for what happened but don't make a rash decision now. I'll give you space, I'll give you whatever you want, but please don't do this. I'm begging you." Tears filled my eyes. She walked back to her bed and lay down facing away from me.   
"America."  
"I want you to leave," she whispered so quiet I almost missed it. I sighed. I moved to kiss her forehead but she moved away from me. I stood up and hung my head. I left her room feeling utterly defeated. As I walked back to my room, I noticed that Kriss's door was wide open. I peeked inside.   
"Oh Maxon! I was going to come find you. Do please come in," she said patting a spot next to her on her bed. I walked in and took a seat. "I know that was incredibly hard for you to do and I can't imagine what you're going through right now. It was hard for all of us to watch." I nodded. "I made you this. Back home I used to make these for my friends when they were going through a hard time. Here," she said giving me an envelope. My name was written in fancy lettering on the back. I was shocked.   
"For...for me?" I asked surprised.   
"Of course," she replied smiling.   
"Nobody has ever done something like this for me before. I'm truly warmed by this, Kriss."  
"You can open it now if you like. Or when you get back to your room. Whenever really." I opened the envelope and it was a hand made card telling me to hold on and stay strong. I looked up at her and something changed. The energy around us changed from a light friendship to something deeper.   
"I don't know what to say, Kriss."  
"You don't have to say anything." She leaned in and embraced me in a hug. "I'm here for you, Maxon. For everything. Always and forever."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I stood over America's bed and pulled up a chair. I sighed and rubbed my temples. "How are you feeling?" No response. She was turned away from me as if to deceive me into believing she was asleep. "America." Nothing. I touched her arm and she flinched which sent a pang to my heart. She sighed.

And then came the fight. I was told to go to the hospital wing and check on the two Ladies. I should have seen this coming. I walked up to the hospital wing after being told that a fight broke out in the women's room. As soon as I entered I saw Celeste holding an ice pack to her head. She looked okay apart from the red bruise starting to for, on her cheek. I gazed across the room to see America's head peeking from her curtain. She looked at me as if by mistake and quickly looked down. I sighed and approached a Celeste.   
"Oh Maxon, thank goodness you're here. I was feeling so faint but somehow your presence has already made my head stop throbbing."   
"Hello my dear. I'm glad you're feeling better. Would you mind explaining what happened?"  
"That rancid bi- I mean...America attacked me out of nowhere. A i think she's still a little bit dazed after everything that happened with Marlee. I was peacefully reading my magazine, you know Illea's Finest that has me on the front cover, and she just leaped at me." I internally rolled my eyes. She didn't even try to make the story sound believable. America would never do such a thing unprovoked.   
"I'm sorry you got hurt, my dear. A pretty face like yours shouldn't have any blemishes or scars."  
"Thank you," she said haughtily. "Are you going to send her home?" She looked down and for a moment I saw was looked like genuine fear. Is it possible that America really did attack Celeste for no reason? She was feeling very emotional after...after everything. Doubt flickered across my face.   
"I think everyone is still feeling a bit overwhelmed after everything that happened with Lady Marlee. Nobody is going home today." I gently rubbed her shoulder and stood. "Let me know if you need anything, darling." She smiled and grasped my hand to kiss it. I chuckled and walked over to the other side of the hospital.   
I stood over America's bed and pulled up a chair. I sighed and rubbed my temples. "How are you feeling?" No response. She was turned away from me as if to deceive me into believing she was asleep. "America." Nothing. I touched her arm and she flinched which sent a pang to my heart. She sighed.   
"Maxon, look I'm sorry okay? It was a moment of weakness and I shouldn't have attacked her, but you didn't hear what she was saying about Marlee! I bet you this isn't the first time she's pulled shit like this either. Maxon you have to send her home. You just have to," she finished with a huff. I held up my hand to pause her.   
"No one is going home today, America. Everyone is still feeling a little stressed and overwhelmed from M- what happened. I don't know why you hate Celeste so much, but you really must get your attitude in check before you do something that I will have to send you home for." I raised her hand to my mouth and kissed it before walking away. Seeing her like this, hating me was too much.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No. There's still Kriss and Elise." I tried not to stare, but seeing America safe and close to me was the reason I could breathe again. I turned slightly, peering into the darkness. I was contemplating giving into my instinct, but I knew she was still upset with me and although it had only been a week, she was so withdrawn. I submitted to my emotions and brought her close to me in an embrace. 
> 
> "I know you're still upset with me, but I'm so glad you're safe." I've missed you more than you could imagine I thought but didn't dare say aloud. 

"Your Highness, quickly! There are rebels in the palace and we must get you down to the safe room at once," said one of the guards outside my door. I was still at my desk trying to understand some of the articles my assistant had given me when he came in. I followed them down a stairwell that led to one of the safe rooms.   
"Where-" I began.  
"Your family and the ladies of the Elite will be here soon. There are guards bringing them now."   
I started to panic. They should have been here before me. "Wait," I said grabbing the arm of one of the guards, "which rebels are we dealing with here?"   
"It's hard to say, sir. Rest assured we will get everyone down here safely." I ran my fingers through my hair. If anything happened to these women..to America, I wouldn't forgive myself. Natalie was the first to arrive.   
"H-has anyone s-seen E-elise?" she asked with worry lines covering her face. I found it strange that that was the first person she asked for while in shock. The next to come was Celeste. Surprisingly, she stayed quiet and kept to herself. She either was that good of an actress or she really was that scared. I paced the floor frantically.   
"You," I snapped as I gestured toward a guard, "Where the hell are they?!"  
"Your Highness, we have guards with the ladies right now; I can assure you they'll bring them here safely." I was losing my mind. Suddenly, I saw a head of bright red hair come blazing down the steps.   
"Am I the last?" she asked.  
"No. There's still Kriss and Elise." I tried not to stare, but seeing America safe and close to me was the reason I could breathe again. I turned slightly, peering into the darkness. I was contemplating giving into my instinct, but I knew she was still upset with me and although it had only been a week, she was so withdrawn. I submitted to my emotions and brought her close to me in an embrace.   
"I know you're still upset with me, but I'm so glad you're safe." I've missed you more than you could imagine I thought but didn't dare say aloud.   
"I'm glad you're safe too," she said sighing. I closed my eyes and held her tighter, wanting this moment to last forever. I opened my eyes and saw Elise coming down with a guard.   
"Elise! She's here!" I exclaimed with delight. I turned to America. "You should go now. Silvia is waiting for you both. We'll talk soon," I said, although it was more of a question, a plea. America nodded and scurried to the safe room with Elise close behind. I paced the floor anxiously. Finally, I saw Kriss come down being carried by one of the guards.   
"Hey," she said weakly.   
"Hey," I said scanning her body for a wound of some sort. "Here let me," I said taking Kriss's light body from the guard and carrying her into the safe room. "I got you," I said. She smiled at me, her eyes sparkling. "What happened?"  
"I tripped...I don't think anything is broken but it really hurts."   
"We've got some supplies in here to help you," I said gently laying her down on the floor. I bandaged her ankle as delicately as I could. "Get some rest, Kriss. You still have that project to work on." She moved close to me and lay her head on my shoulder.  
"I'm so excited," she whispered. "We've been putting together a lot of ideas. She's a hard worker. America. I guess I understand now why you only like her so much." She didn't say it with jealousy or anger. She said it like she had accepted it.   
"Well that's not entirely true," I whispered back. "I don't like only her."  
"No?"  
"No." I raised her chin toward my face and her eyes sparkled in the pale moonlight we had from the tiny window. "Gosh you make this so hard, you know."  
"What do you mean?" she breathed.   
"You've no idea how badly I want to kiss you."  
She giggled at me and nestled her head back into the crook of my neck. "You know why I can't, Maxon. But maybe...some day?"  
I leaned my head back on the wall and began to close my eyes. "Yeah...maybe."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "America! NO! Come back!" I screamed starting to run after her. I felt someone grab the collar of my jacket and twisted to see it was my father dragging me inside the palace. I turned back toward where America was standing, her back now to me as she raced into the woods. "Stand down! You'll hit her! Cease fire!" I screamed until my throat was hoarse.

Not even hours after we were cleared to go outside, my advisors were already ushering me into a meeting.

"Just give me a minute to go change and get myself together," I huffed shaking off several hands. I was escorted to my room. A knock came at the door soon after I closed it. I sighed.

"I did say just a minute--" I started.

"Your Highness," said my valet bowing. I rolled my eyes, smiling.

"You can cut the formalities, Hunter. You sound like those middle aged men waiting for me in the conference room." Hunter smirked at me and stood.

"Forgive me, your Royalness. I've been given direct orders to get you dressed tout suite. Come, come." He helped me get dressed in less than five minutes.

"Hunter," I stated, "you've been in love before right? At some point in your life?"

"Geez, Max. I'm only 6 years older than you. But yeah, I have. Lot of good it did me."

I paused. "How did you know? Because I thought I knew, I thought it was like tunnel vision, you know to have one person in your sights, but then when a small crack appears in that tunnel, light is coming for another place other than the end that you initially anticipated and it's all very-"

"Max!" He said resting his hands on my shoulders. You need to relax. Breathe." I took a deep breath.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"It's fine man. Look, I'm not the one to ask for dating advice. And..." he winced, "I know we're closer than most around here, but we live in two completely different worlds. I don't really know you. The only one who can make that decision for you, is you. You're doing great. Don't sweat." I nodded. "NOw you need to go to that meeting. Go!"

He practically pushed me out of my room and into the corridor. I took a deep breath and entered the conference room where all my advisors and my father's "friends" were already waiting.

"My apologies."

"Hendrick, please continue," said one of the men.

"We cannot afford to make these kinds of mistakes anymore. New Asia started a strong country and now look at them. Barely hanging on to power in their own country. The only reason we still have this alliance is because of the resources they can offer." Several "exactly's" and "I agree's" were heard around the room. My father stood.

"Are you suggesting we invade, Hendrick?" I said speaking up. My father turned and glared daggers, no swords, at me. I guess I wasn't supposed to talk at that time. "Are you suggesting we destroy what little trust we have with them just to obtain more resources?"

"Do you have an actual idea to being to the table, boy, or are you just rambling again. These meetings are for men that take this country seriously," said my father coldly. My mother always said that he was extra hard on me now because I was getting closer to the age where I would have to take the mantle from him. I just didn't understand. If he wanted me to be a good leader, why did he put me down so much? Never letting me get a word in.

"Well?" he prompted.

"Starting another war at this time will only divide our own country more. We have our men stretched out as it is. Do you know how many in-caste attacks, on average, each province withstands per day? Between 20 and 25. Not to mention the rebel attacks we have here at the palace frequently. Hell, we just had one less than an hour ago. Starting a war now will just give our enemies and the rebels a time to attack and weaken us from within. What we need to do is strengthen our bond with New Asia, not fight them. We need as many alliances as possible and right now, the German confederation and Britain are our only strong ones. Even the Italians dislike our way of ruling. We must be strong, united, and proud." I glanced around the room. "Any objections?"

"You make a very good point, your Highness," said Lady Brice.

"I agree. At least for now, we should have our soldiers focused on protecting the palaces and the upper castes and see what we can do about these alliances of ours," said Lord Amenidas.

"And how, pray tell, do you propose we strengthen our alliance with New Asia. That lady Elise hasn't been as much help as you predicted." You mean as you predicted. "It's not as if we haven't tried which you would know if you paid attention in any of the other meeting we have."

"Actually, I think we should go there directly and speak with leaders," I countered.

"And put ourselves in danger! Not likely," laughed my father sarcastically.

"If you don't trust them, maybe you should stay," I said quietly. That shut him up real quick.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'm suggesting that we go there, with protection of course, and talk about it. Compromise. See what we can offer them in exchange for the resources we need from them. Unless you have a better idea, Your Majesty?" I saw Lady Brice smirk in the corner of my eye.

"We will discuss it later. For now, I will take into consideration everything that has been discussed today and come up with a resolution. You are all excused. Maxon, you come with me." I gulped and followed him out of the room as the rest of the room poured out. He led me to his private office and shut the door behind us. He turned to face me with his eyes closed.

"Is there something-" I didn't get to finish before he slapped me across the face. I clutched my cheek but didn't make a sound. He sighed and walked around his desk to sit down.

"Don't ever try to embarrass me in front of important people like that again, Maxon. A child with a mouth as big as your should learn his place in a room like that. Am I understood?" I merely nodded. I knew better than to open my mouth when I was fuming like this. He knew exactly how to hit so it hurt without leaving a mark. Years of practice. "Get out. See your mother out in the gardens. I'll be out shortly." I turned and exited. As soon as I was out I stormed down the stairs and put on my best smile. I wanted to punch something, or throw something, but the best thing I could do was smile. I walked outside to greet my mother. I absentmindedly scanned the scenery.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes, thank you dear," she said. I walked over to the refreshment table. I look around and saw America sitting with Kriss. I smiled and waved and both waved back at me. Kriss stood and hobbled over to the table at the same time as Celeste.

"I wouldn't bother with that iced tea, your Highness. With this Angeles sun, it's basically just tea," said Celeste. I laughed.

"I suppose you're right." All of a sudden, a bell rang out from inside the palace.

"Rebels!" a guard yelled out. The next 60 seconds were a blur. I scooped up Kriss and placed her into the arms of the nearest guard, Leger.

"Run!" He called out. "Run!" I didn't realize who he was addressing until I saw America standing in the middle of the garden eyes glazed over. She seemed to come to her senses and started running. The wrong way. Straight into the forest.

"America! NO! Come back!" I screamed starting to run after her. I felt someone grab the collar of my jacket and twisted to see it was my father dragging me inside the palace. I turned back toward where America was standing, her back now to me as she raced into the woods. "Stand down! You'll hit her! Cease fire!" I screamed until my throat was hoarse.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was trying my best not to fall asleep but it was getting into the wee hours of the morning and I had been awake all day waiting for her return. I sat and gazed at her asleep in the hospital bed. She had scratches all over her legs and arms and her nose was sunburned. I saw a large bruise forming on her thigh through the slit of the hospital gown. The thought of America being hurt made my stomach turn. I sneezed. Her eyes fluttered open and a wave of confusion flooded her face before realizing where she was.

As I was dragged into the palace all I could think about was her.

"Get off of me!" I exclaimed, writhing out of my father's grip.

"We've got to get to a safe room."

"But America is-"

"Don't be stupid," he snapped. "We've got to get to a safe room now." He turned his back and began to briskly walk to the nearest secret wall. I turned to the guard standing at the entrance of the gardens,

"You better make sure every guard available is out looking for her," I said pointing my finger in his face. "Because if not, you can kiss your--"

"Maxon!" bellowed my father. He gave me a stern look and gestured toward the new entrance on the wall. I followed him and several other officials into the hallway.

"Where is mother?" I asked.

"She and the ladies are going to another room. They should be fine," he said, but a look of worry was on his face. Even though he seemed to always be disappointed or upset with me, it was moments like this that I really saw my father as a husband and a father, not just the king. I sympathetically rubbed my hand on his back.

"They'll be okay father," I said. He nodded and gave me a small smile as he retreated into a corner of the ill-lit room. I paced the floor. I should be out there looking for her. Thank god all the others were safe because I would go completely mad if they were out there. How could she be so stupid. She just doesn't think sometimes. What kind of person, a lady in a gown no less, runs toward an open area risking exposure. Oh god what if she's not okay. I know that woman can run her mouth, I just hope she can run just as fast.

I didn't stop overthinking until we were clear to go out. I barged through the garden doors and saw how crowded it was.

"Where is she?" I asked someone, anyone.

"They're still out looking for her, your Highness. I would suggest going up to your room until she returns." I looked for his badge.

"Listen here, Officer Schofield, I want the lady safe in no more than an hour. You do not want to get on my bad side."

*several hours later*

I was trying my best not to fall asleep but it was getting into the wee hours of the morning and I had been awake all day waiting for her return. I sat and gazed at her asleep in the hospital bed. She had scratches all over her legs and arms and her nose was sunburned. I saw a large bruise forming on her thigh through the slit of the hospital gown. The thought of America being hurt made my stomach turn. I sneezed. Her eyes fluttered open and a wave of confusion flooded her face before realizing where she was.

"Maxon?" she whispered hoarsely. Shit.

"Sorry, darling I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep.

"What time is it?" she asked.

I glanced at my watch. "Almost two in the morning." I yawned.

"Don't you ever sleep?" she asked with a soft smile.

"I do...I mean not really. I just have a lot on my mind all the time." She nodded and looked down. I shifted in my seat uncomfortably, unsure of what to say next. I wanted to tread lightly so she wouldn't blow up at me again.

"I was thinking about something today while I was in the woods," she said.

"What about?"

"I was remembering how when the alarms went off about the rebels, you picked up Kriss knowing she can't walk and handed her off the a guard so you could run after me." I hung my head.

"I'm so sorry, America. I wanted to do more, really but I just-"

She held her hand up. "I'm not upset, Maxon, it's okay. It just got me thinking about how you would do anything to protect us to make sure we're all safe. So why would you ever intentionally harm one of us?" she asked referring to Marlee. I didn't know what to say. "The main thing I realized is that you wouldn't. I know now that you couldn't have wanted to do that to Marlee and you probably did your best to protect her as well."

I grasped her hands in mine, looking into her eyes with earnest. "Of course not, America, and yes I really tried to do what I could to prevent it from happening." She nodded and smiled. "And remember I told you had something to show you, last week? It's still going to happen, you just have to be patient with me. Although I suppose you have to wait until your project is finished. You're a bit behind," I said talking about the project of the Elite with our trade partners. America covered her face and groaned.

"We still have to do that?" she complained. "But with all the attacks and chaos we've had shouldn't we get another day?"

I chuckled. "That's what it'll be like if one of you becomes queen. You have to learn to adapt when things like this happen."

"Don't laugh at me," she said frowning as she playfully pushed my arm.

"You guys will push through. I obviously realize that you and Kriss have a harder set up considering it's a new relationship with the kingdom, but I don't have it in me to send either of you home." Something in America's body language changed. A flicker of what seemed like concern or embarrassment flashed across her face, but not long enough to gauge what it was.

"I suppose I should go, you need to rest up, darling," I said standing up. "I thought I'd lost you today. I had a lot more to say, you know regarding...us, but I have a feeling it may not be the best time for that," I said more like a question. America ducked her head.

"America, look at me," I said gently tilting her head up to me with my finger. "You'll be okay. If you need anything just let me know okay?" She nodded. I bent down a placed a soft kiss on her forehead before leaving the infirmary. On my way back to my room, I stopped outside Kriss's.

"Yes, come in," she called out after I knocked. "Maxon!" she said beaming. It was really refreshing being here with her. Just her presence alone made me feel more relaxed.

"Hi, dear," I said shutting the door behind me. "Do you mind if I just sit with you a while?"

"Of course. You know you don't have to ask. I thoroughly enjoy your company." I walked over and sat on her bed, resting my head on her lap. It was a bit odd for me to do, but she made me feel so comfortable.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she stroked my hair.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not stupid, Maxon. I know something's up. Is it America? She's okay right?"

"Yes she's fine," I said. "But it's not America. Well not just that. I guess I thought I had everything under control and now everything I thought I knew is going to shit." She winced at my language. "Sorry, crap."

"What sort of things?" she asked.

I sat up and looked at her. "Well...earlier in the selection I thought I would never find love. I didn't think I could ever find myself attached to someone due to my lack of experience. But now there's you." She smiled.

"I feel the same way, Maxon." She leaned over and embraced me. "Maybe we can figure out this mess together?"

"I'd like that very much."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What I mean is, you're not attracted to me...or any man for that matter, am I correct?" I asked softly. She knew exactly what I was asking and looked around before bursting into tears.

After many full days of meetings and briefings, I realized I missed my girls. I walked by the women's room and saw Elise standing alone. I waved at her.

"Hello, your Highness," she said in a deep curtsy.

"Hello lady Elise. Would you mind joining me for a walk?" I asked. She looped her arm in mine.

"I do apologize for my lack of contact. A lot has been happening over the past few days."

"It's quite alright," she said. "I don't mind at all."

"Is there anything you would like to do today?" I asked her.

"Not particularly."

"What about the stables?"

"If you like," she said nonchalantly. I frowned.

"Perhaps the movie theatre would suit you better," I said. She shrugged. I turned her to face me. "My lady, I ask that you forgive me if I overstep any boundaries with what I am about to inquire, but I really need to know the answer to this query." She looked at me, nervous. "Is it possible, or is it my imagination that you're not into me?" I asked. She took a step back and wrung her hands together.

"Uh...well I-"

"And by that I mean, that you don't find me attractive."

"Your highness, you are very attractive. If I have said or done something to displease you, forgive me." She looked around nervously. I took her hand and led her to a small corridor.

"What I mean is, you're not attracted to me...or any man for that matter, am I correct?" I asked softly. She knew exactly what I was asking and looked around before bursting into tears.

"I am so sorry, your highness," she said clutching my shoulders. "If you have to send me home I understand. It was never my intention to deceive you," she cried. I had never seen so much emotion come from this woman, and I certainly didn't know what to do now that she was crying. 

"My lady ,I'm not upset. I completely understand. I won't be sending you home due to this. I just had to ask because I noticed something off with our chemistry. Please stop crying," I pleaded. She quickly stood upright and wiped her tears.

"How un ladylike of me," she half chuckled. I looked down. "Please...don't tell anyone yet. If my family in New Asia found out they would disown me. Only my brothers know, but I'll tell them all in my own time."

"Don't you worry, I won't say a word."

******

I paced outside the suite, waiting for America. I suddenly saw her appear in front of me. "There you are."

"Maxon, what's going on?"

"Come with me," I said leading her into the room. "This is the princess's suite." America gasped and spun around, taking it all in. I watched her eyes sparkle as she smiled. "You have ten minutes."

"Ten minutes for what?" she asked incredulous.

"With me," said a voice from the other side of the room. America stilled and slowly turned around.

"Marlee?" she whispered in disbelief. I smiled and walked out of the room. Ten minutes later America walked out with dried tears on her face.

"Why didn't you say anything?" she asked sitting down next to me.

I closed my book. "I had to make sure they were safe. Only a few people in the palace know about this." She smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you," she said. I smiled at her. I pushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I used to be able to read you, but now...I don't know. There are moments I think I have you, and then some where I feel like you don't see me at all." She nodded. "I'm not asking you to say that you love me, but I just want to make sure you still want to be here." I held my breath. She paused and just stared at me.

"If you want me, I'd love to stay."

"I would like that very much," I said glancing at her lips. I leaned in and placed my hand behind her hair and kissed her. She moved closer to me and opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. I felt like a barrier was breaking. Like she finally was close to me again. She pulled away too soon.

"I have to go back before the other girls start getting suspicious," she said against my lips. I had missed her so much.

"Okay, my dear." She punched me playfully before heading down the stairs.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Goodbye, my love," I said. I lifted her hand to kiss it and noticed the strange, unbedazzled piece of jewelry on her wrist. I frowned and kissed her hand. I returned to my father and we left to load onto the plane. I spent most of the ride thinking about my mother, praying that she wouldn't get one of her migraines because of this. Sometimes I fear that one day her body won't be able to take anymore.

The past week has been daunting. Apparently my voice in the past few meetings we've had meant nothing seeing as though almost right after, the "little tussle" we had with the leaders of New Asia worsened and a proper war broke loose. Elise's connections were not doing as well as we had hoped and the whole situation was quite stressful. Especially considering my father is watching my every move.

"Son," he called as I walked past his office. "Come. I have something to tell you."

"What's going on?"

"It's bad news," he said. I pulled out the chair in front of his enormous desk and sat down, wringing my hands. "Quit fidgeting," he scolded. "It appears that we may actually have to use your suggestion and travel to New Asia to try to resolve some of the conflicts we have."

"I understand. This situation is getting extremely out of hand," I said with a sigh.

"We leave in half an hour. Send for your maids to have your things packed and say goodbye to the ladies." I stood and walked out of the room. Half an hour later, my bags were packed and already on our private jet. A servant ran into the women's room to ask permission for us to enter. 

We walked in and all the ladies curtsied. I took a deep breath. "I have some unfortunate news..there has been a new development with New Asia and my father and I must leave immediately. Please don't worry as we will return in a few days."

"What's wrong?" asked my mother, a worried expression covering her face. Father walked over to comfort her as I began to say goodbye to the ladies. I walked over to Natalie.

"Goodbye, Lady Natalie," I said awkwardly. I didn't know what to say seeing as though we didn't spend our dates talking about anything deep. She gave me a smile and curtsy. I walked over to Celeste who immediately flung her body onto mine and began to sob.

"I'll miss you so much," she cried into my ear. I tried to untangle myself from her limbs but not before she planted a kiss on my lips. I gave the best fake smile I could muster and turned away to wipe it off. I moved on to Elise. Her eyes were cast toward the ground. I brought my hand to her chin and lifted her face and smiled.

"If you can, ask them to go easy on us?"

"If I get a phone, I will talk to my family," she said nodding. I kissed her hand and walked over to Kriss. My face immediately softened at the sight of her. She laced her fingers through mine.

"Will you be okay," she asked softly. I stepped closer to her.

"I hope so, my dear," I said. She lifted her head toward the ceiling to blink back tears. I glanced to the side and saw America staring at me. She quickly turned away as I looked back to Kriss. I hugged her.

"Be careful, okay?" she said into my neck. I pulled back and gave her a salute. She giggled and hearing her laugh made me smile. I kissed her cheek and walked to America. I tensed, not sure what her mood was toward me.

"Try not to get into any trouble while I'm gone. I won't be able to save you," I joked.

"I promise to be on my best behavior," she said with her hand in the air like a scout. Her smile faltered. "Should we be worried about you?"

I looked away. "As long as we make it to the ground...." She looked at her feet as I shifted uncomfortably, unsure of what to say.

"America before I go," I began. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. No matter what was going on between us, if I didn't make it out I wanted her to remember how I feel. " I need you to know that I-."

"Maxon, we need to leave. Now," said my father by the door. I looked back at America.

"Goodbye, my love," I said. I lifted her hand to kiss it and noticed the strange, unbedazzled piece of jewelry on her wrist. I frowned and kissed her hand. I returned to my father and we left to load onto the plane. I spent most of the ride thinking about my mother, praying that she wouldn't get one of her migraines because of this. Sometimes I fear that one day her body won't be able to take anymore.

"Your Majesty, we are nearing the borders," the pilot said to my father.

"Lead the plane toward the countryside," he said.

"The countryside? But I thought we were meeting with some of the leaders?" I questioned.

"There's uh...a local dispute in this area. If we start small, it might be better when we get into the city." What he said didn't make any sense but I knew better than to argue.

The plane set down in the middle of a field. We were escorted off and sent to the village. 

"*We're here about the dispute*," he said perfectly to one of the head people.

"Ah, Your Majesty," he replied. "*Thank you for speaking our native tongue. It is easier for us to communicate this way*". "*I'm not sure what dispute you are speaking of. There is nothing here. None of your troops in this part of our land*" he said with poison on his tongue. I looked to my father with a bewildered expression.

"*Nevermind then*," he said sternly. He turned to me. "Come Maxon, lets go into the town. I have some things I'd like to discuss with you." I gulped.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Psst!" came the voice again. I whipped my head up toward it and saw America's flash of bright hair. I smiled and waved. She tugged on her ear and motioned for me to come up to her room. I practically sprinted up the palace stairs and waited outside the door, camera in hand. I knocked and she opened the door with a flourish only to be greeted with my camera lens. The picture was beautiful, a shocked smile plastered on her face.

The next few days were spent at the market and small towns. It was the last day before we returned to the kingdom and we had yet to meet the officials of New Asia. My father just tested me on my language skills which he deemed subpar. We walked through the town for the last time.

"Son, tell me about the selection. I need an update seeing as it's been going on rather long."

"Uh, what do you mean?" I asked scanning the shops.

"How was what I said confusing," he snapped.

"What I meant was, what do you want to know?"

"Everything."

I began to give him little snippets of the outings and conversations I'd had with The Elite.

"Who do you think you will be sending hone next?" he asked bluntly. He continued talking without letting me answer. "That Natalie girl is incredibly boring and bland. She's quiet though which is a good quality to have in a queen. One who knows her place as a wife and as a partner." I nodded and opened my mouth to speak, but he kept talking. "That god-awful red head must be on your list? She's okay looking but she's got a hot temper, smart mouth not to mention she assaulted you!"

"Technically it wasn't-,"

"After that girl got canned, I've been keeping an eye on her and I've got to say I'm incredibly underwhelmed."

"Father, I'm not sure who I will be sending home yet. I know Lady Celeste is beautiful, but they woman is as powerful as she is vindictive. Lady Kriss is compatible and agreeable, but sometimes so much so that it's as if she doesn't have her own mind. And Lady Elise—" I paused to watch my words. "Well let's just say I hope she can do more to help with this war than she is right now. No one is above another," I said. A complete lie, but it was better than telling him the truth about how I feel.

"Fair enough," he grumbled. We've got to get going now."

"You go ahead, Father," I said walking toward a shop. I've seen something that caught my eye.

———————————————————————  
My father notified the palace of our arrival. I'm hoping that the girls weren't too worried. We weren't set to arrive until past midnight so the palace would be asleep anyway. When we set down my father left to his chambers without a word. I went to my suite and lay in my bed with my suit clothes on. My maids came in, offering to help me undress and prepare for bed.

"Thank you, ladies but I think I'll head to the garden. Maybe take some pictures." They excused themselves and I took my camera off of the shelf. As I walked out I glanced at the mirror and frowned. I always look so put together, like a doll. I chuckled thinking that's something America would say. I shrugged off my jacket and untucked my shirt. With one ruffle of my hair, I put my glasses on and head outside. I felt so stressed out. Between the strange and arbitrary trip with my father, council meetings, war meetings and keeping up with the selection, I had taken little to no time for myself. When the palace was asleep was the best time to get some alone time. I started snapping pictures of the shrubbery when I thought I heard a noise. I stopped taking pictures and looked around.

"Psst!" came the voice again. I whipped my head up toward it and saw America's flash of bright hair. I smiled and waved. She tugged on her ear and motioned for me to come up to her room. I practically sprinted up the palace stairs and waited outside the door, camera in hand. I knocked and she opened the door with a flourish only to be greeted with my camera lens. The picture was beautiful, a shocked smile plastered on her face.

"You're so ridiculous. Get in here," she said tugging my arm.

"I couldn't help it," I said laughing. She asked me about my trip and I found myself telling her about the oddness of it all.

"Ahem, while I was there, I saw something in a little shop." I pulled the bracelet out and showed it to her. It was a blue string covered in blue and purple beads with traditional writing inscribed on each of them.

"It's blue and you um..seem to like blue?" She smiled.

"I love blue."

"I didn't find anything for anyone else though, so let's just keep this between you and me?" I asked her while tying it around her wrist. Truthfully I didn't look for a gift for anyone else.

"I love it. Thank you, Maxon."

We talked for a bit, but I could tell something was bothering her. As if on cue, she started to cry.

"What's wrong?"

"I just ... I don't understand you," she said sobbing. I brought my hand to her cheek and wiped away her tears.

"America," I said sincerely, "I'm an open book for you. Anything you wish to know about me, just ask."

"I just don't think I'm ready," she said looking down. I frowned.

"I understand. I'm here, though. I'll  
always be here."


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe I can help with that?" she held out her hand for me to take and led me toward the staircase. I pulled her back and spun her so her chest was touching mine, her lips inches away from mine. I stared at her lips, breathing heavily. She smirked faintly and leaned in and kissed me. I hesitated for a second wanting to pull away. Something inside told me this was wrong, but I didn't know why. Her lips were soft, not as soft as America's but they were plump and smooth. I leaned into the kiss, opening my mouth slightly. It seemed wrong but it felt so right. I walked her into the wall by the staircase while kissing her. She moaned into my mouth and I couldn't hold back anymore. I'm the Prince for god sake I can do as I please. I know she's using me to get closer to the crown, so while she's throwing herself at me tonight why shouldn't I use her as well. We're both manipulative people in high positions and we both knew exactly what we were doing.

The days just went on and on with the same shit. After the Report on Friday, I tugged my ear with America and went to her room hoping we could really talk. I knocked on the door and walked in like I used to do.

"Hey, how are you?" I asked.

"Honestly? A little nervous," she replied.

"It's because I'm so handsome isn't it," I said smirking. She laughed.

"Actually it's about the philanthropy project."

"Oh you can run your presentation by me like Kriss if you want? She was feeling nervous too." She looked down.

"Actually, I don't really have an idea yet..."

"Ah. I see how that can be stressful." She talked to me about what she wanted to do and complained about not knowing how to do it. At the end we both sat in silence for a bit.

"This wasn't really what I was hoping we'd talk about tonight," I sighed.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"You, of course."

"What do you mean?"

I pulled in my chair. "Well, it's just that I thought after Marlee, you know seeing she was okay, that things would change between us. For the better. But that hasn't really happened has it? You've been...standoffish."

"Maxon it's not you I'm having a problem with. After Marlee, things kept on happening. Sometimes I think I know what I'm doing and then I'm lost again. There are so many other girls better suited for the job of being a princess than me. It's a lot of change." She didn't look in my eyes the entire time.

"I understand all of that, America, I do. I just wish you'd consider me in this as well."

"I am-"

"No. Not like I'm part of the package, but consider my feelings. My predicament. I don't have much time left in this. You keep asking for more time but I can't afford that. What am I supposed to do when it gets down to four? Or three? By then I'm supposed to choose my wife. If you're still debating on whether or not you can handle the responsibility, what am I supposed to do?" She looked down again.

"I don't know."

"That's not good enough. I need an answer from you. Maybe not now, but by the Report I need to know if you want this." If you want me I thought. "I hate giving you and ultimatum, but you're being a bit too careless with my one shot." She didn't say anything.

"This is not how I wanted this to go. Maybe I should leave," I sighed. I wanted her to ask my to stay. I know she could tell.

"Yeah. I think you should." I shook my head in irritation and scoffed.

"Fine. Maybe I"ll just go see what Kriss is doing," I said before shutting the door angrily.

————————————————————————  
Mild sexual content ahead

The next night I couldn't sleep. I was so frustrated in every way. I tossed and turned in my sleep. I figured the only way to relax was to play with myself a little. As long as I was quiet, nobody would know. I pushed my hand past the waistband of my boxers and closed my eyes. Not even minutes went by before a knock was heard at my door. I groaned in irritation. I threw on my slacks and a long collard shirt (unbuttoned) and head toward the door.

"What?" I said angrily. My expression changed when I saw Celeste's lean body in front of me, covered in a silky and light dress. I dismissed the guards outside my door for a few minutes.

"Hello, Your Highness," she said in a deep curtsy. I ran my fingers through my hair and smiled.

"Good evening, my dear. I'm terribly sorry for my outburst. I'm just feeling a little frustrated." She smiled at me and cocked her head to the side.

"Maybe I can help with that?" she held out her hand for me to take and led me toward the staircase. I pulled her back and spun her so her chest was touching mine, her lips inches away from mine. I stared at her lips, breathing heavily. She smirked faintly and leaned in and kissed me. I hesitated for a second wanting to pull away. Something inside told me this was wrong, but I didn't know why. Her lips were soft, not as soft as America's but they were plump and smooth. I leaned into the kiss, opening my mouth slightly. It seemed wrong but it felt so right. I walked her into the wall by the staircase while kissing her. She moaned into my mouth and I couldn't hold back anymore. I'm the Prince for god sake I can do as I please. I know she's using me to get closer to the crown, so while she's throwing herself at me tonight why shouldn't I use her as well. We're both manipulative people in high positions and we both knew exactly what we were doing.

"Maybe we should go somewhere more private?" she whispered.

"I know just the place, m'lady," I said smiling. She giggled as I grabbed her hand and led her down the back staircase. As soon as we got down there she pushed me against the wall. There was little to no light down here so our chances of being caught were slim.

"I hope we don't get caught," she said seductively into my ear. She kissed my neck and sucked. I leaned my head back.

"Naughty girl. You could be getting me in trouble." She giggled. She wrapped her leg around me and thread her fingers through my hair and kissed me. I sighed. She bit my lip gently and pulled back slightly, teasing me.

"You are so unbelievably sexy," I whispered into her ear. I couldn't help but imagine America wrapped around me this way, teasing me like this. She pushed her tongue into my mouth and kissed me harder. I could taste where her lips had just been and it was blowing mind.

"Damn," I groaned quietly.

The strap on her dress fell off her shoulder, making the dress practically fall off her body. She giggled flirtatiously and moved to my neck. I wasn't thinking about any consequences that could come after this. I closed my eyes and sighed. When I opened them my heart stopped beating. America was standing right in front of me in the shadows. I don't know how long she had be standing there due to Celeste face being on mine. I froze.

Shit.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Or what?" She attempted a third time but I grabbed her wrists and pinned her against the closest wall. I wanted to be angry but now I was inches away from her face and all I could feel was electricity. My gaze flickered down to her lips as she parted them and I began lean down but she shook her head as if coming back to her senses and pushed my away, more gently than before. She turned her back and walked toward the balcony.

Celeste was still kissing my neck but I could no longer feel her there. America back away slowly and disappeared in the darkness.

"Stop," I said pushing Celeste off my body. She looked confused.

"I'm sorry I— I have to go. I can't explain but I just have to go." I left her there and broke into a run to America's room. I knocked once before storming in. I just know she's going to start making conclusions without letting me speak. I opened my mouth but she cut me off before I could get a word out.

"You lied to me," she said angrily.

"What?! When?"

"This entire time. I cannot believe you! How can the same one who told me you would propose and send everyone home be caught with Celeste draped across you in the middle of the night??" 

I rolled my eyes. "What I do with her has absolutely nothing to do with you."

"Oh my god you're such an idiot! You must be joking right? Or wait maybe because you're the Prince you can just have half naked girls wrapped around you whenever you feel like it?"

I widened my eyes. "No! That's not what I think at all. If you just let me explain for a second America," I began.

"Why her?" She asked turning around to face me. Was she jealous or was she hurt? "Out of anyone it could have been why her?" I could explain the logical answer which was that Elise was gay and had eyes for Natalie and Celeste was there already, catching me at a vulnerable moment. I just rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Maxon she's a fake. Nothing more than an actress in a push up bra and slutty dresses who wants to manipulative you to get what she wants! You have to be able to see that."

"Actually I do," I huffed. "I'm not an idiot."

"Then why-" she began. She stared at me with fire behind her eyes, seeming to put two and two together. Probably twisting up the whole story. "That's it then. You want my decision? Here it is: I am completely over this. I am done with the selection, done with the lies and especially done with you. God, I can't believe how naive I was."

"You're done when I say you are done, America ," I said quickly. "You may be upset right now but you are not done." She ran her fingers through her hair in frustration.

"Oh my god what is wrong with you?? Are you delusional? What makes you think I could ever be okay with what just happened? I hate that girl. I hate her Maxon and you were just all over her. I want absolutely nothing to do with you."

"Good god woman, you never let me get a word in!" I said raising my voice.

"Nothing you could say now would make a difference. Just send me home. I want to be far away from here." I said nothing trying to slow my breathing. I have to calm down.

"No."

"Maxon Calix Schreave, you are nothing but a child who can't have what he wants. You have your hands on a toy that you won't want to use but want no one else to have," she huffed.

"America, I get that you are angry," I said slowly.

"I'm beyond angry!" she yelled shoving me backwards.

"America," I said trying to keep my temper, "do not call me a child and do not push me." She pushed me again.

"Or what?" She attempted a third time but I grabbed her wrists and pinned her against the closest wall. I wanted to be angry but now I was inches away from her face and all I could feel was electricity. My gaze flickered down to her lips as she parted them and I began lean down but she shook her head as if coming back to her senses and pushed my away, more gently than before. She turned her back and walked toward the balcony.

"Are you going to send me home?" she asked quietly.

"No."

"Then get out." She ripped off the bracelet I bought her and threw it at me. She turned back toward the balcony and waited for me to leave. I sighed and left the room. As soon as I was outside I heard her begin to sob and I almost went back in. I knew better and sat on the floor outside her room and cried. I felt awful. She was so right he to angry and I took advantage of her needing more time to splurge with other women. There was no other girl for me and I blew it.

"What have I done," I said quietly.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Friday morning at last. My last chance to talk to America where she couldn't refuse. I know it sounded bad, but it was physically taking a toll on me not being able to see her and laugh with her. I walked into my bathroom suite up to the mirror and grimaced. My face was blotchy and my eyes red from weeping into my pillow the night before. My hair was tousled and upkept and I looked downright awful. My maids came into my room with looks of surprise on their faces.

The entire week went by without her. I tried to talk to her after dinner or in the halls as we passed, but I got nothing more than an obligated curtsy or a forced smile. I tried to talk to her in her room on Thursday night.

"I'm sorry your Highness," said one of her more soft spoken maids. "The Lady is..uh..bathing."

"She was bathing when I came two hours ago," I said mostly to myself. Her maid gave me a sympathetic smile and softy closed the door. I had tried to get my mind off the situation by burying myself in work or going out to take pictures. Even dates with Kriss couldn't take my mind off the situation. It had gotten so bad that I even volunteered to organized war meetings. Nonetheless, every night when I came to bed was the same. As soon as I was really alone I was trapped in a violent storm of self-loathing and regret.

It was Friday morning at last. My last chance to talk to America where she couldn't refuse. I know it sounded bad, but it was physically taking a toll on me not being able to see her and laugh with her. I walked into my bathroom suite up to the mirror and grimaced. My face was blotchy and my eyes red from weeping into my pillow the night before. My hair was tousled and upkept and I looked downright awful. My maids came into my room with looks of surprise on their faces.

"Your highness! What are you doing up so early?" asked Amanda. She was an old woman who treated me like a son for all the years I had been alive. She was very motherly and often chastised me for staying up so late because I was not a morning person.

"I had a rough night," I said with a dry chuckle. I ran my fingers through my hair. "Could you all please get me into a better state? I have some things I'd like to do before breakfast."

"Of course." They got straight to work on my face and hair. After half an hour I looked like the Prince again. I decided to head down to the kitchen to check on Marlee and Carter.

"Mornin' Your Highness," said the cook with a bow. "Any requests for breakfast?"

"No, thank you Klaus." I paused. "Well perhaps you might add a tray of strawberry tarts?"

"For breakfast?" he asked quizzically. I looked down at the ground and shifted uncomfortably. "Ah I see. We'll start on them right away, your Highness." I smiled and walked to the back storage area. Marlee's back was to me when I turned.

"Good morni-" I began.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, dropping a box of utensils. "Maxon I didn't even hear you come in."

"Oh dear, I apologize," I said helping her pick up the items.

"What are you doing here?" She said suddenly nervous. "Is there something wrong with the plan?"

"Uh no," I said rubbing the back of my neck. "It's about America."

"Is she okay?" Marlee took my hands and led me to a bench in the corner. "Talk to me. What happened?"

I drew in a choppy breath. "I messed up. Big time. And I've ruined everything."

"I'm sure what you did couldn't have been that bad," she said smiling. "You and I both know the temper that girl has." I explained what had happened and how she caught me with Celeste.

"Oh dear lord," she said wincing. I covered my face with my hands and bent over.

"I know how badly I screwed up."

"Maxon what were you thinking?" she asked softy.

"I don't know! I wasn't I suppose. It's just...I was having a rough night and America was upset with me for no reason. She kicked me out of her room instead of listening to me. Again."

"So," Marlee began, "You hooked up with Celeste out of anger toward America?"

"No...Well maybe. I don't know," I said with a heavy sigh. "It was more because I felt so out of control with everything. Everyone has been planning out my life since I was born and I just wanted to do something reckless and Celeste happened to be there. It seemed like a good idea at the time. I just don't know what to do. I figured even though you didn't spend much time together that you would know her better than I do and could possibly help me?" Marlee shook her head slowly and looked away.

"Honestly Maxon, you and I both know America but in different ways. She really cares for you, I know it. I can't tell you what to do. You have to figure that out on your own."

"But how can I do that if she won't even look at me, much less listen to what I have to say."

"Maxon, excuse how brash I am going to sound right now but seriously? You're the Prince for godsake. Make a grand gesture, show her how much you would do for her and do it before it's too late. If I know America, I know that she's impulsive. I wouldn't waste any time," said Marlee.

"You're right," I said straightening.

"You're a good man, Maxon and I'm sure she knows that. Just look at what you did for a couple strangers you didn't know. For her," said Marlee with a smile.

"Thank you. I will go to her right this moment." I stood and briskly walked out of the kitchen to the Dining Hall. Breakfast was starting soon and I hoped to catch America before she sat down. As the ladies began to fold I, I noticed America hiding in the back. I suppose I would have to wait until afterwards. We all ate breakfast is silence and America didn't even glance in my direction.

It was already Friday evening and time for the Report. I walked in behind my family and immediately searched for America. I made eye contact with her for the first time in days and it was the most refreshing glass of hope I had ever engulfed. That hope was crushed as soon as I tugged my ear for and she slowly shook her head with a cold stare. I gulped and cast my eyes toward the floor. I completely missed the other Ladies' presentations. It was America's turn and she was the last one. She began. I wasn't really listening to anything until the end of her speech.

"We should eliminate the castes." My body went rigid. No, no, no this was the worst possible time for her to pull a stunt like this. Marlee was right, I should have talked to her. I didn't think she'd start something like this on live television, especially when already on thin ice with my father. I risked a glance in his direction and saw his eyes ablaze. I put on a poker face and waited for America to finish.

"And how do you suppose we do that? Just suddenly take them all away?" Bellowed my father across the stage. Her stage presence faltered.

"Oh....I don't know," she stuttered.

"You think that this wouldn't cause absolute chaos? Give the rebels opportunity to strike? And what about riots?"

"Well actually, I have a description of what could happen," she began and she reached into her pile of books. No. No, no, please no. She pulled out the Gregeory Illea's diary. The diary that I gave to her.

"Are we off air?" Yelled my father to one of the camera men.

"Yes, your Majesty." All the cameras were pointed toward the floor. My father rose and stormed over to America with rage in his eyes. He tore the journal from her hands and got in her face.

"Where the hell did you get this?" He yelled inches from her face. I was scared.

"Father stop! It's not her fault, I gave it to her. We were looking up information about Halloween and I thought that she would want-"

"You idiot," he spat. He turned to me. "You have no sense of duty, no clue what you're doing. I knew I should have made you read these sooner." I gulped. "She leaves tonight. I have had enough of her." He turned away from me and began to walk away, gripping the pages of the diary.

"No."

"I beg your pardon?" He asked turning back around slowly.

"You can't send her home. It's my choice and I say she stays," I said.

"Maxon Calix Schreave, I am the King of Illea and I said--"

"Can you stop being the "King" for five minutes and just be my father?," I yelled back. My mother widened her eyes but said nothing. "You got to make your choice and now I get to make mine," I said gesturing toward my mother. I knew that was rude but I was riled up now. "Nobody is leaving without my say so!" I let out an angry breath. My father gazed down at me with a stony look.

"Amberley, take this back to where it belongs," he said handing her the book. She nodded her head but didn't move, seeming nervous. "Maxon, I need to see you in my office. Now." Fear enveloped my body and I internally cowered, my earlier resolve completely obliterated.

"Unless," he continued, "You'd rather I speak with her." He gestured toward America.

"No," I said quickly, no doubt in my mind that he would find some way to torture her like he did to me for so many years. "That won't be necessary." I straightened and turned toward the worried faces. "Ladies, why don't you all head to your rooms. We will have dinner sent up tonight. America," I said looking at her for the first time since this all exploded, "maybe you should pack your bags, just in case." I didn't want her to leave, but I had to appease my father somehow and perhaps get a lesser sentence when we were finally behind closed doors in a few minutes.

"Excellent idea, son," he said mockingly. "Oh also, Lady Natalie I have some unfortunate news. Your sister has been killed by a rebel attack this morning. We wanted to wait until after the report to give you time to grieve. I'm so sorry," he said softening slightly. I knew it wouldn't last. He turned back to me and grabbed my arm with force and dragged me out off stage. As soon as we were out of sight, he slapped me and grabbed my collar.

"You're in for it tonight," he said menacingly.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This isn't bad right? This isn't wrong?" she asked in between kisses. I pulled back and admired her beautiful caramel skin.
> 
> "Nothing has ever felt so right."

Natalie POV

*Flashback*

"Chloe?" I called out. I tentatively crept up the steps to my suite. "Chlo, seriously? I don't have time for this."

"Surprise!" Chloe popped out from behind the curtain of my hotel room holding a bottle of champagne in one hand and flowers in the other.

"You scared the heck out of me," I giggled.

"Duh, that was the point. I figured that it is my duty as your maid of honor to get you drunk the night before your wedding." She gently shook the champagne bottle. "And don't worry, I've got more in the fridge." I sat down next to her on the bed.

"It means a lot that you came for this," I said.

"Of course, Nat. Friends for life right? That's what we said in kindergarten."

"I know I just thought...because of how busy you are that you wouldn't come."

"I'm always here for you. Even if it is to marry douchebag Brad," she said rolling her eyes.

"Hey! He is not! You're just jealous someone else took my heart." I pretended to faint as I fell back onto the bed.

"As if! Also I am not going to be the one to tell your mother that you're not a virgin." I sat up straight and stopped laughing.

"Don't joke about that. It's against the law and I could be killed or worse, stripped of my caste. You know how hard my parents had to work for to be fours."

"Oh don't get so serious, I was only joking," she said. She grabbed two glasses from the cabinet and brought them to the bed. "Let's get wrecked," she said with a smirk.

Several drinks later, we were both lying on our backs on the floor, completely in hysterics.

"Oh, I can't believe you're really getting married," said Chloe turning to face me. Our faces were so close our noses were almost touching.

"Me neither. Honestly...I like Brad but I don't want to marry him. I'm only 18 and have barely lived my life. It's mostly because of my parents, you know financially. They think marrying a three is "good for the family"." I sighed. Chloe smiled and just gazed at me.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you," she breathed.

"Show me."

"What?"

"Show me how much." I held my breath in anticipation. I told myself it was the alcohol making me think these thoughts. I wasn't thinking clearly.

"I've missed those beautiful blue eyes."

"What else?" I asked.

"I've missed the shape of your lips," she said running her thumb across my bottom lip.

"And?"

"I only wish I knew how soft they would feel against mine," she said in a voice barely above a whisper. I nudged her nose with mine and leaned in. I stopped just short of her lips, waiting.

"Kiss me, Chlo," I whispered. She leaned into me and pressed her lips against mine. I took in a sharp breath. It was different than kissing Brad. Our connection seemed to run through us, passing through every flicker of touch. She put a hand in my hair and brought me closer to her. I parted my lips as I sat up to straddle her.

"This isn't bad right? This isn't wrong?" she asked in between kisses. I pulled back and admired her beautiful caramel skin.

"Nothing has ever felt so right."

*3 months later*

"Shh," I giggled into her mouth.

"No one is here, we're completely alone, darling."

"Is everything okay Chloe?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" she breathed unbuttoning my shirt. I pushed her back gently.

"It's just...recently you've been wanting to see me a lot. As if your life depended on it." She flinched ever so slightly, but covered it with a smile.

"So what, I shouldn't be excited to see my girlfriend?" she asked.

"No that's not what I meant," I began.

"Natalie, there's nothing to worry about. I just am grateful I get to have these moment with you. Just us." She placed two hands on the sides of my face and kissed me. "Let's just be in the moment, okay?"

*A month later*

I didn't know that heartbreak was a real thing until I physically saw her. I thought it was just a metaphorical thing that pathetic romantics made up. I walked up to Chloe looking frail and small in the hospital bed and felt my heart crack. It was the first time I had seen her since I found out the news. At first I was angry that she kept something so big from me, but as the days went on the heartache became too much.

I sat in the chair near the bed and listened to the depressing sound of the heart monitor beeping slowly. I brushed a piece of hair away from her face and her eyes fluttered open.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," I said.

"It's okay." She gave me a weak smile and reached for my hand. I tried to form words; an apology, anything. Nothing but sobs came. I must have cried half my body weight in the few minutes I had with her.

"Nat, can you do something for me?" she asked weakly.

"Of course, anything."

"Sign up for The Selection."

"What?" I asked confused. "Why would you want me to do that?"

"I want you to move on and not carry me as baggage for the rest of your life. Who knows? Maybe you'll fall in love with The Prince. If not him then there are 36 other women there and I'm sure at least one of them is still hiding in their tiny closet," she joked.

"Chlo, this isn't funny. You're dying."

"And there's nothing we can do about it." She lifted her hand to my chin. "Remember our saying. Don't waste life Nat." I lifted her hand to my lips and kissed it. I bent over and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you," she mumbled against me. I smiled.

"I love you more."

*Present*

I watched as the world moved in a blur. My baby sister who was the only one who knew. The only one who knew about my first forbidden love and who loved me even more for it. The only sibling I had.

"No," I muttered. "No, no not again." I felt my soul release itself from my body when somebody let out an earth shattering scream. I realized it came from me as I felt my knees come crashing down to the floor. Immediately Elise and Kriss rushed to my side, helping me up. I didn't even notice they helped me move until I opened my eyes and saw my ceiling. I looked over to my left and saw a dozing Elise. She was so elegant, so regal at every moment. Angelic even. I searched for my clock and noticed it had been a couple hours since the Report, a couple hours since--

"Oh my god," I sobbed. Elise's body jolted awake.

"Lady Natalie!" she exclaimed. She rose and perched on the edge of my bed. "I'm going to stay here for the night, okay? I want to be here for you." She said the last part softer. I moved closer to her on the bed and lay my head on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Elise. You're such a good friend to me." The word friend tasted odd on my tongue.

"You can talk to be about anything, you know that?"

And so I did.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning. This chapter may be sensitive for some viewers as it contains a lot of violence.
> 
> He slammed the door so hard it nearly splintered as it met the threshold. He locked it and turned to face me. His eyes were cold and his face stony. This was the worst type of mood. There was no way for my body to brace for his emotions if I couldn't read them. Most of the time it was anger, but when it was rage I knew it would hurt more. If it was disappointment it typically hurt less and was less lashes. When he was like this, I couldn't tell if it would be a belt or the extra wire-like tassels he kept from a curtain set. The tassels hurt a lot more but it would be over in fewer lashes whereas the belt took at least half an hour to make decent marks.

Maxon POV

Warning. This chapter may be sensitive for some viewers as it contains a lot of violence.

He slammed the door so hard it nearly splintered as it met the threshold. He locked it and turned to face me. His eyes were cold and his face stony. This was the worst type of mood. There was no way for my body to brace for his emotions if I couldn't read them. Most of the time it was anger, but when it was rage I knew it would hurt more. If it was disappointment it typically hurt less and was less lashes. When he was like this, I couldn't tell if it would be a belt or the extra wire-like tassels he kept from a curtain set. The tassels hurt a lot more but it would be over in fewer lashes whereas the belt took at least half an hour to make decent marks.

"Explain to me what you were thinking when you gave that girl the diary," he said cooly. He walked past his bed to the enormous closet it led into. If he was going to do it here, he must have been certain my mother was occupied. He would never let her know what he's been doing to me since the age of 14.

"It's just- she wanted to know about Halloween and I suppose I wanted to impress her so I took her to the chamber with a computer." His nostrils flared but he kept his face the same. "While we were in there she saw the diary and I don't know what came over me. I just said she could borrow it. She promised to keep it well hidden. I never thought that-"

"Are you in love with her?" he asked.

"What?"

"Are you hard of hearing?" He exited the closet without his suit jacket on and his collard shirt was slightly unbuttoned. He had removed his belt as well but it was nowhere in sight. "Are you in love with her?"

"I..I well. She," I stuttered.

"Because that is the only explanation I can think of for something something so fucking foolish," he said straining his words. I flexed my back muscles and gulped.

"Father, I beg of you please do not blame her for my stupidity. She was upset with me over an entanglement I had with one of the other Elite."

"And so that should excuse her for almost exposing half our most guarded royal secrets to the country?" I let my head fall.

"No sir."

"And talking back at me again, this time in front of all the camera staff, the Elite, your mother, goddamn Gavril!" He yelled. I didn't flinch. If I made a sudden move....He took a deep breath.

"Maxon, you know that I love you as my son. You know that. And I know that I am harsh on you and I scold you for things you don't think matter, but you are the future leader of this country. I have to take things into my own hands when you don't behave like one. Go get the black one," he said gesturing to the closet. I went to get the black belt and when I came back out he was holding one of the tassels.

"Take off your shirt and trousers," he demanded. I obeyed. Before he could ask me to I knelt in front of him, back exposed. I placed the black belt between my teeth and held my breath. In these moments I was sure he would admire his previous work. Any second now the first lash would come.

"This," he said bringing down his arm as the tassel made contact with my skin, "is for disobedience." I hissed in pain.

"This is for lack of initiative," he said bringing his arm down once again. This time I yelped in pain and for that he made the second lash a double. He continued his speech, raining down his hand at the beginning of every remark. I began to sweat. The belt's material made its way into my mouth from the amount of pressure I was putting on it.

This is worth it for her, I repeated in my head. Me instead of her. I would rather it me instead of her. Me instead of her. Me instead of her.

When it was finally over I was unable to move. He had masked his rage so well and I had never experienced this kind of pain before. He had hit me so hard that old wounds reopened. I lay crumpled on the ground as he walked around to face me. He lifted me chin toward him making me cry out.

"For your own good, Maxon. For you own good." He kissed my forehead and walked out of the room. I lay there for at least an hour, waiting for the blood to dry. I knew that the blood stains on the floor would be gone before my mother returned, just like always. I crawled over to his desk and called the doctor.

"Luke," I groaned. "I need Doctor Luke." I hung up and lay on the ground waiting for him to come. Me instead of her.

\----------------------------------------

"It's pretty bad this time, so you're going to be sore for at least a few days," said the Doctor. I waved my hand.

"No worries. Thank you again. Help me put my clothes on would you?" He obliged, layering on the jackets I was wearing. I groaned and winced every time I had to move my arm.

"Take this box with you back to your room," he suggested. It was a personal medical box with my name on it. Inside were ointments and bandages for when I was able to clean myself up. I nodded and slowly exited the hospital wing. As soon as I opened the door I walked straight into someone. The contact almost made me scream but I kept as much composure as I could.

"Oh it's you," I said noticing America's hair. I slowly bent down to pick up the box, internally crying as I did so. "What are you doing out of your room?" I mustered.

She cast her eyes to the floor. "I was on my way to the gardens, trying to figure out of that was stupid or not."

I almost laughed at her statement. "Oh I can assure you it was stupid."

"Do you need help?" she asked moving toward me.

"No!" I answered quickly. "No, I'm just heading to my room and I suggest you do the same." I couldn't meet her eyes and I tried to push on by.

"Maxon, please," she begged. As much as I didn't want to, I turned. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I was just so mad and I wanted...I don't even know what I wanted. You said there were perks of being a One and that real things could change so I-"

I rolled my eyes. "America. You're not a One. And with all your complaining about being a princess, I'm surprised you'd bring that up. You can't just get up on live television, complain about how things are run and expect the royal family's support." I turned again, trying to get away.

"Maxon! I'm so, so sorry," she cried. If I turned around now I wouldn't be able to stand my ground. Suddenly there were screams heard from the downstairs hall. America and I moved closer to the main hallway to see what was going on.

"Sound the alarm!" yelled a guard. "They're through the g-" he was cut off by a bullet piercing through his chest. America whimpered and instinctively I pulled her close to me, forgetting about my back for a second before the pain returned.

"Oh for fucks' sake," I mumbled under my breath. One of our personal guards noticed us in the hall.

"Your Majesty!" he called out. "You have to get downstairs at once!" He used his hand to usher me out of harms way and I quite literally cried out in pain. I fell to me knees dropping the metal box and began to sweat.

"I...won't make it," I groaned. He nodded and led us to a safe room closer by. The locks grinded and clicked as the iron door opened. Once we were inside I told the guard to let my mother know that America and I were safe. He locked the doors back up and left us alone.

I scanned the room. "At least this is one of the better ones," I said as I shuffled over to the bench to sit. A seated position wasn't much better than standing but it gave my legs some relief.

"Are we safe here?" asked America. I almost forgot she was there.

"Yes. The doors are automatic so they can't be opened again from the outside for 48 hours. Only someone with a key can unlock it again from the inside," I gestured to my coat pocket. "So yes, we're safe here." I exhaled, sweating profusely now. It took a lot to get that out. I glanced up at America. Her face was wracked with concern.

"Maxon, are you sure you're alright?" I leaned forward slightly and cried out, tears streaming down my face.

"I can't...I can't take this anymore. Please...please help me with my coat," I groaned. America ran to me and delicately removed my jacket and my vest. She began to unbutton my shirt and I grasped her hands.

"You're record for keeping secrets is quite abysmal right now, but this goes to your grave, you understand?" She nodded and continued to unbutton my shirt with nimble fingers. Once she had it unbuttoned she began to peel it off my back.

"Oh my god," she gasped.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Slowly," I muttered, gritting my teeth. She didn't say anything. She peeled the shirt completely off and walked to the rusty sink in the back corner of the room to hang it. When she turned, I saw from the corner of her eye the horrified expression on her face.
> 
> "This may sting," she said as she dabbed around the gashes. I flinched but allowed her to continue.
> 
> "I had been waiting for this day for years you know," I said trying to talk my way through the pain. "Waiting for the day I could finally take him on."

As soon as she saw the state of my back she began pulling the shirt down faster.

"Slowly," I muttered, gritting my teeth. She didn't say anything. She peeled the shirt completely off and walked to the rusty sink in the back corner of the room to hang it. When she turned, I saw from the corner of her eye the horrified expression on her face.

"This may sting," she said as she dabbed around the gashes. I flinched but allowed her to continue.

"I had been waiting for this day for years you know," I said trying to talk my way through the pain. "Waiting for the day I could finally take him on."

"Why didn't you?" America's voice was quiet and timid like she was afraid if she talked too loud, I would be in more pain.

"I...was afraid if he didn't you know, do it to me that he'd have you." America drew in a ragged breath and continued wiping away the blood.

"Does anyone know?" She asked after several moments.

"No one."

"Nobody? Not even the doctor? Or you mother?"

"Well, the doctor does but he's trust worthy. I would never tell my mother about this, much less give her reason to suspect. She knows that Father is hard on me and I don't want to worry her anymore." I don't want to ruin more than I already have, I thought. America didn't say anything.

"He's never like this with her," I said quickly. "I promise. She means the world to him and he would never lay a hand on her. Although he can argue and yell, he would never hit her."

"Oh." America worked her way down my back with steady hands. "Fuck, that hurts," I groaned.

"Sorry," she said pausing.

"I have more sympathy for Marlee and Carter than you know," I continued. "They take a long time to stop hurting, especially if you're doing so on your own."

"What are the others for?" she asked. "Nevermind, that's rude."

"No, no it's okay." I attempted to shrug resulting in me biting my inner cheek in pain. "They're mostly for things I've said, things I know," I said lightly.

"You mean things I know." She dropped her hands. "Maxon I...I'm so," she began. Her breath caught as if threatening to cry. I didn't want her to feel guilty. I willingly took this slashes on my back, for her. I would do anything for her. Without turning around, I wrapped my hand around her leg and gently lay my head it.

"Don't cry. How are you going to finish patching me up if you're crying?" I said. She chuckled weakly and sniffled.

"What should I do now?" she asked.

"The box." She opened the box and applied the disinfectant making me grunt. She continued applying things and finally got to the ointment and I felt my shoulders relax.

"I was determined to never have to use these again," I said with a sigh. "I've been trying to come up with a story before the wedding since my future wife is going to see them eventually, but I haven't come up with anything yet. Any ideas?"

She paused for a moment. "The truth maybe."

"I was hoping not to resort to that for this."

"I think I'm done." I twisted around to face her and gingerly flexed my muscles.

"Wow that is an amazing job. Thank you, America."

"You're welcome, Maxon." We sat in awkward silence for a bit when she abruptly stood. "I'm going to wash your shirt." She walked to the sink and engrossed herself in the work.

"Why don't you ever ask me questions I actually want to answer?" I asked.

"I didn't realize I did that," she said sitting across from me.

"You do."

"Well what aren't I asking that you're just dying to tell me?"

I smiled dryly and exhaled. "Don't you want me to explain Celeste and Kriss? I think you at least deserve that."

She crossed her arms and drew up her knees, looking away. "I've heard Kriss's version of what happened and I don't think she exaggerated about anything. As for Celeste," she said her name with poison on her tongue, "I never want to talk or hear about her. Ever," she said defiantly.

"So sassy," I said chuckling. "I will ll miss that."

"So that's it then? It's over, I'm out?"

"I'm not sure I could stop it now," I said dryly. I shuffled so I was sitting closer to her. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

"No. Well yes...I was just so angry, I wasn't thinking straight."

"That was obvious." She punched my arm and rolled her eyes trying to hide her smirk.

"So you've gone from country exposés to beating down on the handicapped?"

"Oh shut up," she said smiling.

Silence passed as we both just sat and stared at the ground.

"I really thought you were mine," I said. "I had a whole thing to propose to you after Halloween. A whole speech prepared and everything. Thinking back on it now, I probably would have forgotten it all and made a fool of myself." I glanced up at her. "I'll spare you the details. After what happened, after you pushed me away I panicked. Nobody compared to you, but to be fair I wasn't really looking. And then Kriss came to me, so humble, so kind, so calm. I knew that she was nice and attractive, but somehow I missed how much more she had to offer."

America ducked her head. "Do you love her?" Her question surprised me and I paused to think.

"I...it's different from what we had. It's quieter for sure, but friendlier also." I realized as soon as I said it that I had just insinuated that I loved America. Love.

"She doesn't bring a new kind of uncertainty which is refreshing." She nodded, still avoiding eye contact.

"So then...why Celeste?" I know I had brought it up, but I still felt my cheeks flame in embarrassment.

"Honestly? I knew from the moment I met her that Celeste had a manipulative streak in her. She's obviously very good looking and has a gorgeous figure, but she's also got quite a backbone. I knew that she was using me for the crown so I didn't feel guilty using her back. Is it so awful that I wanted for feel good for fifteen minutes? A small amount of time for which my actions don't matter? To pretend that someone actually loves me?" America jerked her head up at that before gazing back toward the ground. "Judge me all you want, but I'm not going to apologise for needing something normal."

"I get that," said America looking up at me. I had expected her to get angry again or counter me.

"Would you ever pick her? Celeste I mean?"

I sighed. "If it came down between her or Natalie and Elise then I suppose I would. But that would only happen if Kriss wanted to go home. You were my only pick," I trailed off at the end.

"Kriss is a good choice. She'd be a much better princess than me," she said nodding.

"She is less of an instigator. God knows what would have happened with you at the helm," chuckled. She laughed along with me.

"I would for sure ruin it."

"Maybe it needs ruining," I said trying to make the smile reach my eyes. By the expression on America's face I was failing.

"Would you indulge me?" I asked.

"Of course, anything."

"Did you ever love me?"


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America turned and lay on her back. I raised my hand and traced the bow of her lip with my thumb, admiring her beauty. She kissed my thumb and kissed each of my fingertips. I got into my knees and moved on top of her, using my arms to support my weight. I brought my head down and kissed her gently. Immediately I felt warmer, safer. I kissed her with every ounce of love in my bones. I kissed down her neck and back up again, each one saying "I love you, my darling and I'm so sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some songs to listen to for this chapter:  
> \- I will spend my whole life loving you- Imaginary Future   
> \- Kiss me - Ed Sheeran  
> \- You are the reason - Calum Scott   
> \- Can't help falling in love - Kina Grannis  
> -If I could fly - One Direction   
> Enjoy!!

I stared at the ceiling waiting for her response. I didn't want to be looking at her face in case from her lips fell the words I dreaded. She was silent for a few moments, pondering. 

"I think after Marlee I felt like a part of me disconnected from you. I saw a side of you, of all this that I never wanted to. Since then I've felt it. The tension between us that never got resolved. I wanted to hate you, Maxon. I really tried to but it never worked. I also have come realize that the thought of you with another girl makes me so jealous I can barely breath. So with all that considered.." she looked up at me and nodded. 

I felt a weight lift off my heart. I shifted and lay down on my side and America joined me. I lifted a finger and pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. 

"At least now I know that at some point during all this we both felt the same thing." 

"You've made this a habit, you know," she said softly. I smiled. 

"You're so beautiful," I whispered. She grasped my hand and kissed my palm. 

"I've ruined everything," she said with a shuddering breath. A single tear fell down her cheeks as her eyes watered. I pulled her close to me. 

"Darling, please don't cry. I'd spare your tears for the rest of your life if I could." 

"Maxon, this is all my fault and now...I'll never see you again."

"No, I should have been more open," I said with a sigh. 

"I should have been more patient," she said. 

I paused. "I should have proposed that night in your room." 

"I should have let you," she said without missing a beat. 

"Let's not waste our time talking about things we should have done. We don't have much time left together," I said. 

America turned and lay on her back. I raised my hand and traced the bow of her lip with my thumb, admiring her beauty. She kissed my thumb and kissed each of my fingertips. I got into my knees and moved on top of her, using my arms to support my weight. I brought my head down and kissed her gently. Immediately I felt warmer, safer. I kissed her with every ounce of love in my bones. I kissed down her neck and back up again, each one saying "I love you, my darling and I'm so sorry." 

America moved her hands to my hair, tugging it. She kissed me with such certainty I was sure I would melt into her. I ran my nose against her jawline and kissed her there. 

"Maxon, I," she began. I silenced her by covering her mouth with mine. I didn't want her to start something she and I both knew we couldn't finish. Instead, I cupped her cheek and kissed her, moving our tongues synchronously. She sighed into my mouth. Her legs involuntarily wrapped around my waist, careful to avoid my back. I drew my hand up from her waist to her leg and leaned into her. 

She moved her lips to my neck, making me moan. I blushed furiously in embarrassment. America merely chuckled and kissed my nose. God, this woman. After a while we made a makeshift bed on the floor. My shirt had dried and I put it back on, curling up next to America. I held her and just gazed into her eyes. I would never see these eyes again...

We were both tired, but I didn't want to sleep. To miss this moment. 

"Do you think you'll go back to him?" I asked her. 

"Who?" 

"Your ex."

"He's a good man. Brave, protective. The only other person I know more stubborn than me." 

I chuckled. "I find that hard to believe." She swatted at me, smiling. 

"Could I write you?" I asked after a few moments. My eyes felt heavy. 

"Maybe you should wait a few months. You might not even miss me," she said sleepily. I gave a sarcastic laugh at the thought, my eyes still closed. "You'd have to tell Kriss though," she added. 

"True." I said. All of a sudden she jolted upright, scaring me awake. 

"Maxon! What if the rebels are looking for a book? Like the diaries? When I was being chased in the woods that time, one of them dropped a bunch of books."

"America," I said slowly, "what exactly was in that diary?" 

"A lot about Gregory Illea. About how he practically stole the country and forced the castes on people. It was awful." 

"Maybe. But the Report was cut off, so there's no way they'll know what's inside." 

"That's it, I know it," she said yawning as she lay back down. I wrapped her arms around her. 

"Don't get all worked up, baby. For all we know they just really, really like to read." She groaned at my humor attempt. "You should sleep now." 

"But I don't want to. I'm not even tired," she whispered, yawning again. 

"Me either," I said. "I rarely ever sleep. It makes me nervous to." I reached into my pocket and pulled out the bracelet I bought her from New Asia and clasped it around her wrist. 

"I've been carrying it around this whole time," I said with my eyes closed. "Pitiful romantic, huh." 

"Thank you, Maxon. It makes me happy," she said. I could hear the smile in her voice. 

"Then I'm happy too."


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I believe and always have that falling in love with someone is not conditional. It doesn't matter who that person is, I fall in love with their heart, not their body. Whatever or whoever they are doesn't bother me. My sister always reminded me of that. I do admit I have a crush on Prince Maxon." Elise's face faltered slightly as that. "But he will never see me in that way so it doesn't matter. I might as well tell him to send me home."

Natalie POV:

It had been just a few hours since Elise had come into my room to comfort me. I told  
her about Sasha, my sister, and the life of joy she led. I also told her about Chloe but left out the details of our love. 

"Wow," she said when I had finally finished. "I cannot believe you have been through all that, Natalie. I know this may sound strange to say but I am proud of you. You have been through so much and here you are still standing," she said. She mumbling something at the end that I couldn't hear. Elise never mumbles. 

"Thanks, Elise," I replied. She had been my only close friend left in this selection. Kriss was sweet but we didn't have much in common so it was hard to become close with her. America had Marlee before...before everything and Celeste was certainly not someone I wanted to even be friendly with. Conniving bitch. 

"Would you like some tea? I'm sure your maids will have some available." 

"No, thank you. I think I just need to rest." I couldn't think about Sasha or the tears would start again and the breathing would stop. It did help to talk to Elise about a lot of it, though. I pat the bed beside me. 

"Come," I said. "That chair can't be as comfortable as you're trying to make it seem." 

She laughed. What a beautiful sound that was. "I suppose you are right." She walked around to the other side of the bed and climbed in as gracefully as one could. She perched on the end while I shuffled closer. 

"Lay down. It won't kill you, I promise," I said. She smiled and lay down beside me gently. 

"Chloe," she began after a few moments, "was she really just your friend?" I gulped. 

"How do you mean?" I asked. 

"Well, it is just that the way you described her in such detail makes it seem like perhaps you two were closer than that?" She turned to face me, placing her hands under her head like a baby. A lock of her raven black hair fell out of its pin and covered her face. I raised my finger to brush it out of the way and got a flashback of Chloe. I winced at the painful memory and turned on to my back. 

"After what I saw with Marlee, I don't think there's anything I can say aloud that may indict me," I said. She nodded, understanding. 

"So then, does this mean you fall in love with just one type of person?" Was she asking me if I was a lesbian? I turned to face her. 

"I believe and always have that falling in love with someone is not conditional. It doesn't matter who that person is, I fall in love with their heart, not their body. Whatever or whoever they are doesn't bother me. My sister always reminded me of that. I do admit I have a crush on Prince Maxon." Elise's face faltered slightly as that. "But he will never see me in that way so it doesn't matter. I might as well tell him to send me home."

"No!" exclaimed Elise. "Do not do that. You do not know whether or not he sees you in that way." I looked at her quizzically. 

"Say, Natalie, do you believe that I have a good heart?" she asked with hopefully eyes. I was stunned in silence. "I know that I seem boring and rigid but I-," 

"Elise," I said placing my hand on her chest. "I fully believe you have a good heart. You went out of your way to come here and comfort me and that's enough proof for me." She delicately placed her hand over mine. 

"I...I have something to say, Lady Natalie," she stuttered. Elise never stuttered. 

"So say it," I said softly. Instead she leaned forward slowly, looking into my eyes. She looked down at my lips and bent her head. Just as her face came close, an alarm went off. My maids came inside without knocking as I scrambled away from Elise. 

"There are rebels in the palace! We must get you both to safety," said Verose. She grabbed my arm whilst Erica grabbed Elise's and took us to the nearest safe room. 

"The doors will only open with your key, miss," said Erica handing me the key. I took it with shaky hands. All the dread came rushing back as I thought of Sasha. 

"Oh god," I whimpered. 

"Shh," said Elise comforting me. My knees buckled yet again but this time she caught me and sat me down with her. 

"Do not cry," she begged. I drew in a shaky breath. I let her hold me and we sat together on the carpeted floor. She stroked my hair and held me until I became sleepy. 

"What do you think everyone else is doing?" I asked her, yawning. 

"I am not sure but my best guess is hiding, perhaps." I looked up and saw a faint smirk on her lips. 

"Elise!" I excalimed. 

"What?" She asked incredulously. She sat up straighter and her look turned to worry or fear. 

"You made a joke! And it was actually funny, too," I said giggling. She smiled and rolled her eyes. 

"You are hilarious, Lady Natalie." 

"You can call me Nat you know," I said softly. 

"Oh," was all she said. Moments passed before she told me to go to sleep. 

"Good night, Elise," I whispered as sleep overcame me. 

"Good night, Nat," she replied. The last thing I saw before closing my eyes was Elise's smooth, porcelain like face gazing down at me, with a sad smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter!! Woo hoo!


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've shared things with you, things that I shouldn't have and I have always stood up for you, but when you're upset with me you act out. You don't think rationally, you're impulsive and you shut me out. I need to know I can depend on you, America. I need to know that you'll stand with me, that you have faith in me," I said. She looked hurt but it had to be said or things wouldn't change and we would find ourselves back in this place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs for this chapter:  
> Better - Zayn  
> Let Me - Zayn  
> Good Years - Zayn (I really love this man lol)  
> Pluto Projector - Rex Orange County  
> Don't tell me - Ruel

"He's alive!" screamed a voice, waking me up. I looked to my right as saw America was already awake and the sight of her almost made me laugh. I squinted at the bright light coming from the door as I rose. The movement pained me, causing me to wince. A group of staff and guards encircled us. 

"We have been searching for you for hours. Were you not able to get downstairs, Your Majesty?" asked one of them. I squinted to read his name. Markson. 

"No, but one of the officers was supposed to notify my parents."

"Which one?"

"I'm not sure." I looked over to America for support. 

"Oh, um me neither. He had a gray ring on his thumb, though," she said. Markson nodded solemnly. 

"That was Tanner," he said. "He...he didn't make it. We lost about forty guards and over a dozen staff members last night." America gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Her eyes went blank and she seemed lost in thought. 

"What about my parents? The other Elite?" I asked, frantic. We began moving out of the room.

"All are fine, Your Majesty."

"I'm sure she must be so worried. I'll go to her first and-" I stopped midsentence, taken aback from the sight all around me. Written across the walls was the phrase 'We're coming' in dark red.. was that blood? The carpet was stained with blood and the windows were all broken with sharp jagged edges hanging. There were several broken lamps that had shattered and littered the floor. I glanced over at America to make sure she was okay. She looked completely stunned. 

"Miss," said one of the guards, gently. "We've contacted your families and stationed guards at every household. It appears that the attack on Lady Natalie's family was not a coincidence. They're targeting the families of the Elite to get them to leave." I horrible sound fell from her lips, like a dog getting kicked in the side. 

"Don't fret too much, my Lady. We've already sent guards that should be arriving now. The King was adamant about making sure none of the girls go home at the moment."

"And what if they want to?" I asked, suddenly angry. I actually did understand my father's reasoning, but that shouldn't have been his final decision, not without consulting me first. "We can't hold them here against their will."

"Of course, sir. You'll have to discuss that with the King." The guard bowed his head, seeming embarrassed. 

"It wasn't my intention to-" 

"You won't need to keep my family guarded. Let them know I'll be home soon," interrupted America. She still had a blank, far away look in her eyes. I felt as though all the pain from my back suddenly rushed to my heart. The guard looked between us two as if to confirm that she had been eliminated. I nodded once. 

"Yes, miss," said the guard, bowing. 

"Let my mother know that I'm coming. You're all dismissed." The guard rushed away. 

I turned to America and took her hands in mine. "No need to rush out of here. Say your goodbyes and eat something before you go. I know how much you loved the food." America smirked at me.

"I will." I didn't know what else to say, what else to do. I awkwardly shifted from foot to foot and licked my lips. 

"You've changed me forever...I'll never forget you." She took a step toward me and ran her fingers across my chest to straighten my tie. 

"Don't tug your ear with anyone else, okay? That's mine," she said with a dry smile without looking me in the eye. 

"A lot of things were yours, America," I said gazing down at her. She dropped her hands and looked up at me, glossy eyed. I wrapped my arms around her and drew her in for an embrace. I held her tightly against me. 

"I wish we had more time so I could give you everything. I would give you everything," I whispered into her hair. 

"Everything?" she asked softly. I gazed at my beautiful girl, in awe that I could hold her in my arms right now. Amazed that someone like me managed to fall for a woman way out of my league. 

"Everything, America. Always and forever." With trembling lips I leaned down to kiss her. A goodbye kiss, telling her stories I already told. She pulled away. 

"I need to go," she said. She turned away and dashed down the hall, toward the stairs leaving me alone. I stared at the ground for a moment and went to find my mother. 

I arrived outside her bedroom chambers, the doors wide open. 

"Mother?" I called out. She lifted her head to look up at me. 

"Maxon! Oh my goodness, you're alright," she cried, rushing up to embrace me. I wrapped my arms around her. 

"Of course, I am." I placed a kiss on her head. "Where is father?"

"In the library. We've both been very anxious on your arrival," she said. I walked to the library door and took a deep breath. 

"Father," I said, announcing my presence. 

"There you are. Thank goodness, you're a-" he began. I raised a hand for him to pause. 

"Yes, as you can see I'm alive, but barely." I shut the door behind me and walked up to his desk. "The only reason, is because of our efficient group of personal guards and...America Singer. Before you say anything, I thought it would be of some interest to you that because of your temper, I nearly died and had it not been for America finding a hiding place for us, I certainly would have. It's very important to you that the royal line be continued, am I correct? Or have your values changed?" I challenged him. This is my all or nothing speech. I stood, staring him down and not letting up. He glared at me but finally relented. 

"I suppose," he began, "that thanks to her, I am able to speak to you right now."

"And I want for her to stay. If she so much as steps an inch out of line, no matter what I may want, she will be sent home without a foreword." He paused for several minutes. 

"Fine. I will be keep the closest eye on her, though. You still need to send someone home." I nodded. I walked out of the room and said goodbye to my mother. As soon as I was out of the room, I let out the breath I had been holding. I ran to the palace doors and saw America standing there, all her bags packed. She was dressed in the most regal dress. 

"America!" I called. I walked up to her slowly as she turned around. "You look absolutely stunning."

"Thank you," she mumbled smoothing out her dress. I explained to her the situation. And she stood with her mouth agape. 

"I'm not sure if I understand," she said. 

"You're staying, but it'll be conditional. My father will do all that he can to get you to slip up so he can send you home. He will be harsh toward you and want you to fail, so prepare yourself." I took a deep breath. "America, you've had my heart from the beginning and you must know that by now."

"I do," she said looking up at me. 

"What you do not have right now is my trust."

"What?" she said looking shocked. 

"I've shared things with you, things that I shouldn't have and I have always stood up for you, but when you're upset with me you act out. You don't think rationally, you're impulsive and you shut me out. I need to know I can depend on you, America. I need to know that you'll stand with me, that you have faith in me," I said. She looked hurt but it had to be said or things wouldn't change and we would find ourselves back in this place. 

"I do have faith in your Maxon, and I-" she began.

"Maxon, there you are," said Kriss, cheerfully. She walked up to me and loops and arm through mine. "I didn't get your confirmation that we're still on for dinner tonight," she said bopping me on the nose. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw America's pained expression. 

"Of course. We can dine in your room," I said. 

"Great! Aw, America are you really leaving?" she asked. 

"No, Kriss, not today," said America with a fake smile. 

"How wonderful!" said Kriss. "I'll see you tonight." She skipped away. 

"I know you hate that, but this is how it has to be. If you let me down, she's my best shot at happiness," I said. 

"Don't worry," said America leaning up to kiss my cheek, "I won't let you down."

\-------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THAT'S A WRAP! Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed the book. Please vote and comment! I'm working on the second book now. I'm also publishing the bonus chapter/sneak peek? from the original book.


	27. Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There she was, blazing red hair matching her blazing red dress. America curtsied and swung her leg so the slit of her dress opened up, forcing my eyes to travel up her leg. It was, by far, the sexiest thing I've ever seen her wear. Her hair and makeup were also done and she looked hot as hell. I felt my father scowl next to me, but my eyes were trained on America.

*A couple weeks later*

I searched the table once more for America but she was no where to be found. My eyes caught Kriss's and she shyly smiled at me. I beamed back at her; she was glowing this evening. Suddenly a fork dropped and a collective gasp came from everyone. I turned toward the door where they were all staring and stopped chewing. In fact, I think I stopped breathing. There she was, blazing red hair matching her blazing red dress. America curtsied and swung her leg so the slit of her dress opened up, forcing my eyes to travel up her leg. It was, by far, the sexiest thing I've ever seen her wear. Her hair and makeup were also done and she looked hot as hell. I felt my father scowl next to me, but my eyes were trained on America. She sat down next to Kriss and I don't know if it was purposeful but Kriss didn't seem to like it at all. 

We went through dinner and as much as I tried to retain my self-control, I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. She finally glanced my way and I pulled my ear right away and she slowly tugged hers. The rest of dinner was excruciatingly long. When the ladies were finally dismissed, my father started complaining about the little stunt America pulled and how unladylike-like it was. I didn't hear him. I was too focused on hauling ass to her bedroom -- wait. This was her plan all along. She wanted this, she wanted me.

I hurried to her bedroom and took a deep breath before knocking. She invited me in. Jesus, she was hot. Her breasts were practically spilling out of the dress and her leg was fully exposed all the way up her thigh. How did she even keep it up? 

"There you are," she said nonchalantly as she closed the book she was supposedly reading. I gulped hard, unable to remove my eyes from the way that sexy dress was hugging her curves. I just wanted to rip that dress off and--

"I just wanted to say you looked, uh, fantastic tonight."

She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Oh this thing? It was just sitting in the back of my closet."

"I'm glad you pulled it out then." We were quiet for a moment. 

"Come sit with me," she said reaching for my hands, "I haven't seen you much lately."

"I know, I'm sorry love. My father is really stressed out from all the rebel attacks and we're doing our best to protect your families, but our forces are being stretched thin. The guards seem to be disappearing from their posts. He wants me to end the selection, but I'm determined to stand my ground. You know how I feel about a thousand people pressuring and pushing me at the same time. Sometimes it's just drives me crazy." 

"I know. It's not fair. You should be in charge of this." I merely nodded. "I know something else that could drive you crazy. I know it sounds silly, but my maids put a new perfume on me today. What do you think? Too much?" she asked tilting her neck. I moved closer and breathed her in. My nose hit the curve of her neck and she shivered. 

"No, darling, it's lovely," I said into the curve of her shoulder. Then I kissed her there and she sighed. I snaked my hand around to the back of her dress and drew my finger up and down her spine as I kissed her neck and her jaw. She quietly moaned, making my pants tighter. I pulled away for a moment. 

"I've missed you," she sighed. 

"How much have you missed me?" I asked in low voice, pulling her closer. I knew as much as I wanted to, I couldn't go through with this. This wasn't like her, but I was not at all upset that she way trying. 

"So, so much," she whispered. She tried to lean forward to kiss me but the tight dress stopped her and I had to stifle in a laugh. I gently ran my thumb over her bottom lip and pulled her close but she really couldn't move closer. It was taking everything in me not to laugh out loud. Then, she subtly moved my hands to the zipper of the dress and I couldn't take it anymore. I burst out laughing. 

"What's so funny?" she said with a look of horror on her face. 

"I always wondered what it would be like to see you try," I said finally catching my breath. "I've got to go, love. I'll see you in the morning." I was still giggling when I left the room.


End file.
